RWBY: The X-Factor
by Scam Man
Summary: Mutants have begun surfacing across the world and authorities and Hunters have no idea how to deal with them. This looks like a job for the X-Men! (Note: takes place in the same world as RWBY Spider so recommend reading that first because they play off one another).
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_**Xavier Institute, Wednesday June 22**__**nd**__**, 11:30 am**_

** James Howlett II, the new Wolverine, walked to the elevator to the sub-basement after Cerebro's announcement. **_**"Code X", looks like the day has finally come**_** Jimmy thought. The elevator doors open and he walks to the War Room. The rest of the team consisting of Hank McCoy, Ororo Monroe McCoy, T'Challa McCoy, Katherine Pryde, Lana Baumgartner, Bobby Drake, Pietro Lansher, Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen, Kurt Wagner, Garabed Bashur, Piotr "Pete" Rasputin, and Hope Summers were all present. Everyone was still wearing black; no one had the time to change from the funeral of those who died from the Goblin and HYDRA's attack. Jimmy also took note of the three newcomers, Moira MacTaggert, Forge, and Agent Sharon Carter. The brown haired middle aged physician arrived here with the dark skinned twenty something with a cybernetic right leg about three days ago. The blond haired S.P.E.A.R agent drove from the funeral with the X-Men and had been unpacking when Cerebro called.**

** "Alright everyone," Beast began, "Before we begin I thought I'd reintroduce our latest additions to the school. Moira here will serve as our physician to the Institute while Forge will become a student/Professor in mechanical engineering."**

** "Nice leg, you make it yourself?" Bobby joked as Bombshell punched him in the arm. "Ow"!**

** "As a matter of fact I did," Forge responded quite proudly. "Dr. MacTaggert performed the surgery herself. She saved my life."**

** "Oh it was nuthin dear, just a bit o' luck ye came ****tae**** me before ye bled out," the doctor responded.**

** Hank cleared his throat and continued, "And Agent Carter will be serving as our liaison to S.P.E.A.R."**

** "It will be my job to keep track of all students that come here as well as what essentials the students and faculty need S.P.E.A.R to provide for them," Carter explained.**

** "'All students that come here', we are expecting more company?" Cloak asked.**

** "Indeed Tyrone," Storm replied, "Honey, if you would."**

** Hank nods and activates a hologram of Vale City on the computer terminal in the middle of the room. Black Box felt static from the head of the Wendigo Grimm Slayer they kept from the attack and went over to the display case where it was kept. "Cerebro has detected three newly activated mutant signals spread across the city, and they are at the center of a disaster. One is at the heart of a fire downtown consuming an apartment building. Another includes sightings of a 'walking cement girl' somewhere in Hell's Kitchen. And the last one and this one is odd, talks about a rampaging girl inside a giant see through 'ghost' at the local mall. There is panic in the streets and we need to contain the situation."**

** "Actually there are four," Garabed blurted out. Everyone turned to wait and here what Black Box had to say. Still holding the robot head, he explained, "According to the Wendigo's HUD, which is surprisingly still active, there are Grimm Slayers and Sentinels currently in Wakanda and have engaged a mutant."**

** "Wakanda, what are those machines doing in my ancestral home?" T'Challa demanded.**

** "I don't know, hang on…" Garabed focused but the head began to spark and heat up. Black Box drops it and Colossus armors up and covers the exploding cranium.**

** "What happened?"**

** "The Master Mold program **_**knew**_** what I was doing and stopped me."**

** "The program was sentient, fascinating," Forge commented.**

** "Hey new guy, nothing 'fascinating' about it if it blows up my friend," Jimmy said.**

** "This changes the game plan," Beast said getting everyone back on track. "We need to split up into teams and dissolve the emergencies in the city and Wakanda. Storm, Iceman, and Marvel Girl, you will be Alpha team, you'll head downtown put out the fire, and find the young mutant who may or may not have caused it."**

** "Ugh, I hate being called Marvel Girl"! Hope said.**

** "Shroud, Bombshell, and Quicksilver, you are Beta, investigate this 'cement girl' and see if you can get some straight answers. Pietro, you are in charge." Quicksilver pumps his fist in victory, much to the denial of Bombshell.**

** "Why does pretty boy get to be in charge?" she asked.**

** "Because I can think just as fast as I move and come up with over a dozen successful strategies' before you can even blink," Pietro responded quickly.**

** "Whatever twinkle toes."**

** Hank waits for them to finish bickering and continues assigning missions, "Cloak, Dagger, Colossus, and Nightcrawler will be Delta, and they will head to the mall and quell the rampage going on there." Pete tried to high five with Kurt but didn't seem to be in the mood. Ty put a reassuring hand on Tandy's shoulder, letting her know they will do just fine. "And finally Wolverine, Panther, and I will be Gamma and investigate the presence of Alchemax machines in Wakanda and this supposed mutant signal. Garabed are you sure about that? Cerebro did not detect a fourth mutant signal."**

** "Positive Prof McCoy," he reassured.**

** "Very well, you have your mission X-Men, let's get to it."**

**RWBY: X-Factor**

**Disclaimer: The following story contains characters created by both Marvel Comics and Roosterteeth that I claim no ownership of. Please support both groups because of the amazing time and dedication they take to entertain their fans.**

**Next Time: The Fire Rises**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: THE FIRE RISES**

_**Skies over Vale City enroute to downtown, 11:42 am**_

** After the meeting was complete all X-Men teams changed into their uniforms and boarded the Blackbird. Beast and Storm were in the cockpit while the younger mutants sat in the passenger area, eagerly waiting for some action. Nightcrawler seemed distracted as he stared out the window and completely blocked out the conversations between his fellow mutants, remembering the words he heard five days ago. **_**"You are weak child; you lack a demon's conviction."**_

** "Kurt my friend," Pete said grasping Nightcrawler's shoulder "Is there something bothering you?"**

** The blue furred mutant shrugged the hand off and lied, "Just praying **_**mein freund,**_** I'm hoping God could give us the strength to guide these wayward souls."**

** "Not to worry, we will save them; we are the X-Men no?"**

** "Man this is going to be a snap"! Bobby said in the other seating group.**

** "Don't you mean a 'cold snap' Iceman?" Jimmy joked.**

** "Ah whatever, Hope and Storm can leave this to me; I'll put out those fires faster than Pietro could utter a sentence"!**

** "I'll take that action Ice Cube," Quicksilver responded.**

** T'Challa meanwhile was, much like Kurt, reminiscing about past events and asking himself what the Alchemax robots are doing in Wakanda. **_**What are they after? Why now instead of during the attack when everyone was distracted?**_** A memory flashes into his head, unrelated to current events. **_**"If it is the last thing I do Panther, I will make you suffer for what you did to me."**__**Why am I thinking of him?**_

_**"Attention Alpha, ETA to destination in thirty seconds, proceed to the rear for drop,"**_** Strom said over the intercom. Iceman and Hope unbuckle and head through the backdoor with Storm behind them. They surround the Bombay doors and wait for them to open.**

_**"I have visual on the fire, opening Bombay doors now," **_**Beast said over the intercom. **_**"Good luck Alpha."**_

** "And good luck to the rest of you," Strom replied on her communicator. Bobby jumps out first and creates a never ending ice slide to fly through the air. Hope follows and uses her telekinesis to rapidly but steadily descend to the ground. Finally, Storm rides the wind currents and begins to gather clouds. "Bobby, extinguish the flames, Hope, stay behind him and locate anyone trapped inside. I'll see what I can do up here." Bobby and Hope land and tell the fire fighters and civilians to step back (not too hard since they were frightened).**

** Bobby fire streams of concentrated ice to extinguish the first wave of fire and with Hope behind him they enter the apartment. "Yo Hope, you feel anyone still in here?" Iceman asked.**

** Using her telepathy, she concentrated on locating any brainwaves within the vicinity. She replies, "Affirmative, I count three people still in the building. There's one to our right, a nine year old Faunus girl scared and hiding under a sofa surrounded by fire. There's a sixteen year old girl terrified beyond belief on the third floor. Not only is she surrounded by fire but it seems the flames are **_**coming**_** from her. She must be the mutant."**

** "Okay first, dibs on saving the fire girl."**

** "Get a clue lover boy. And the last one is…" she looks up at the top of the stairs and screams, "BOBBY LOOK OUT"!**

** The two teenagers jump out of the way to avoid a jet stream of fire that engulfs the space they were just occupying five seconds ago. Bobby puts it out and says, "Last time I checked fire doesn't move like that"!**

** "Well, well, well, so you are the mighty X-Men," said a man in a red insulated suit. He had two wrist mounted flamethrowers on each arm and wore red googles on his face. His blonde hair was cut short and glowed along with the fire he spewed. "Because all I see is a bloody icebox and a good looking Sheila." He looked at Hope and added, "How's about you and mean grab a bite to eat after I melt this sorry excuse for an ice sculpture."**

** The mystery man fired another stream and Bobby followed up with his own blast, the two counterbalancing elements melting and evaporating as they met. "Look dude, I don't know who you are, but you better step aside before I drown you in my mad skills."**

** "Bobby, shut up," Hope said and pointed towards their attacker, "And who are you and why are you here?"**

** "You can call me Pyro Sheila, and I'm here to recruit the lovely lady upstairs to our own mutant posse."**

** "Wait, you're a mutant too?"**

** "That's right, want to see what **_**I**_** can do?" Pyro fires again but this time his twin fire jets took on the form of two Ursa Majors. Iceman and Hope jumped back as the conjured figures swiped at them. "You see I actually can't start fires not unlike the Sheila I came here for. I have the power to manipulate them and even make monsters out of them. But with the sweetheart upstairs by my side, the sparks between us will light the whole town ablaze"!**

** "Not if we stop you first," Hope uses her powers to lift an end table in the hallway and throw it at Pyro, who reduced it to ashes in a second. Bobby unleashes more ice blasts and spears to take down the Fire Grimm and activates his comm.**

** "Storm, we got a situation here," he said.**

_**"What's going on in there?"**_** she responds.**

** "Apparently some crazy fire manipulating mutant got the same idea as us and is trying to get to the mutant causing the fire. And on top of that there's a kid trapped on the first floor we cannot get to because we are literally dancing for our lives against this jackass"!**

_**"Hold him off as long as you can, I'll save the girl and provide support."**_** Outside, the clouds Ororo summoned began to merge and the wind suddenly picked up along with torrential downpours. "I call upon the power of Notus, herald to the wet and stormy winds of summer! Extinguish the fires of the wicked, bring salvation to the suffering"! Several gusts of wind filled with rain shot out from the skies and shattered the glass of the first floor rooms. Hope and Bobby covered their eyes and Pyro retreated through the rear of the building, fully aware he cannot take a mutant as powerful as Storm. Ororo Monroe lands inside the apartment and carries out the child, relinquishing her to the proper authorities.**

** Hope and Bobby head up to the upper floors to continue fighting the fire. When they reach the third floor and found the room where the fire originated, they entered and shielded their eyes from the intensity. In the living room was a girl completely naked and engulfed in flame, the fire gushing out in all directions. Bobby tried to get a better look but Hope smacked him across the head.**

** "Ow, what was that for?"! He shouted.**

** "You know why"! She replied. Hope steps up and tried to get closer.**

** The fire girl shouts, "GET AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME"!**

** "I won't hurt you, my name is Hope Summers and this is Bobby Drake, we are here to help you."**

** "How could you possibly help me? No one can help me; I'm a freak who can only hurt people"!**

** "You are not a freak, and you are not alone"! Hope nods to Bobby and he uses an ice blast to put out a fire in front of him. Hope uses her telepathy and talks to the girl mind to mind. **_**As you can see, we also have gifts.**_

** "Who are you people, and how are you in my head?"!**

** "I'm sorry, but we come from a place that trains people like us, mutants, on how to control our powers so that they don't end up controlling you. What is your name?"**

** "Angelica Jones, but I prefer Angie or just Anj."**

** "Well Anj, if we help you get out of here, will you consider joining us at our school?"**

** "Do I have a choice?"**

** "You always have a choice; we will not force you to do anything you are not comfortable with." Angie thinks about and nods her head. Hope walks up next to Angie and channels some of her Phoenix power to absorb the fire emanating from her body and the entire floor, extinguishing her in the process. Storm walks in at that moment and drapes the cape she wore over the naked red head.**

** "Well done you two," Storm said to Hope and Bobby, "Now let's get out of here." The four mutants fly out of the apartment, Angelica was levitating with Hope, and head in the direction of the Institute.**

** "So what do you think that Pyro guy meant when he said 'our own mutant posse'?" Bobby asked.**

** "Simple, there's another mutant group out there, one that doesn't hesitate to use deadly force," Hope responds.**

_**I wonder if Hank and the others will encounter the same challenges on their missions**_** Storm asks herself.**

**Next Time: Winds of Change**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: WINDS OF CHANGE**

_**The slums of Hell's Kitchen, 11:45 am**_

** Paige Guthrie was scared out of her mind. Her strange ailment was acting up again when she accidentally bumped into a brick wall about ten blocks back after getting separated from her brother. People reacted differently at her transformation as her skin and clothing shed and her texture took on the brick surface. Some people ran away while others tried to chase her off. Paige had been running for some time and had taken on a new layer of cement as she ran past people on the sidewalk. When she isn't experiencing her "sickness" Paige Guthrie was a fourteen year old blonde with many siblings back home. When she got "sick" and had zero control of her "symptoms", she and her older brother Sam ran away from their home and high tailed it to the city to blend in.**

** Paige ran into an abandoned gym as her "symptoms" wore off, leaving her completely naked as it usually does. She ended up in the locker room and found an old towel and covered herself. She then sat on the bench and began to cry. "Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself. "What did I do to deserve this curse oh almighty God?"!**

** "It's not a curse, but a gift little girl," said a voice coming from the room's entrance. A guy with blue eyes and brown hair wearing an emerald green trench coat walked in and stood a couple feet from Paige.**

** "Who are you?"**

** "David Cannon was the name **_**Homo sapien **_**gave me before I was blessed. But you can call me the new name my fellow **_**Homo superiors**_** gave me; Whirlwind." He lifts up his right hand, held it out, and produced a small tornado. He clenches his hand into a fist and the wind dissipates. "You see, you can control your power and use it for a greater purpose."**

** "And what would that be?"**

** "To become kings and queens of Remnant, to become the dominant species and replace the weak and ignorant mortals that destroy **_**our**_** world. Will you join our Brotherhood Paige Guthrie?"**

** "I just want to find my brother; I don't care about your stupid ideas"!**

** "You will care soon enough." Whirlwind generates another tornado and flings it at the poor girl. She ducks out of the way while clutching the towel around her body. He was about to throw another when he heard an explosion somewhere behind him and was tackled by a flying seventeen year-old with trailing energy coming from his feet. Whirlwind hit the lockers and was now being wailed on by Paige's older brother Sam.**

** "Get…away…from…my…sister"! Sam said between punches. Having enough, Whirlwind spun around and generated a human sized tornado to throw Sam off of him. Sam flew out of the locker room and hit an old "Battling Jack" Murdock poster before falling to the ground. The twister moved after him and slowed down until Dave was visible again. Paige, who touched the tiled floor and took on its texture, tried to punch Whirlwind but the mutant hurricane turned around and flung her back with a blast of wind.**

** "You both have a lack of control and horrendous training. You are not worth our time." He charges up a tornado with enough force to punch through a brick wall and aimed at Paige. He fires, but then three people fazed through the roof of the gym, one of them grabbed Paige, and all four phased through the ground. They come back up to reveal Kitty, Bombshell, and Quicksilver standing around the naked girl, protecting her. Sam runs over to her and takes her back into the locker room.**

** "Lana?" Quicksilver says.**

** "Yeah, 'commander'?" she responds.**

** "Blast this idiot." Lana smiles and unleashes a concussive blast that sends Whirlwind flying. He creates air jets to stop him and hovers above them, starring daggers into their eyes.**

** "Alright kiddies, let's all go for a spin on the Whirlwind"! Dave screams and begins twisting himself at great speeds. He generates a whirlwind so large it begins to tear apart the entire building and if he's not stopped soon, the entire block will be sucked up.**

** "Kitty, Lana"! Quicksilver yells over the howling winds, "Get the mutants to safety, I'm going to put an end to this"!**

** "How in holy hell are you going to do that?"! Kitty screams.**

** "This jackass is spinning at a clockwise rotation at superhuman speeds! If I can outmatch him while running counter-clockwise, then the force I generate will collapse his whirlwind"!**

** "Are you crazy?"! Bombshell asked, "Can you even run that fast?"!**

** Quicksilver looked at her like she was crazy and added, "Are you seriously asking **_**me**_** that question?! Now get going"! Kitty and Bombshell obey and run back to the Guthrie's to make sure they were okay. Pietro builds up his speed and runs counter-clockwise around the growing whirlwind. "Come on Pietro, you're faster than this," he said to himself.**

** "You can do it Pietro," said a voice he heard somewhere nearby. He turned his head but continued in the same track as he caught glimpses of a girl with green eyes and long, flowing brown hair. Pushing himself, Pietro used a new found sense of hope as he broke the sound barrier and collapsed the whirlwind. Dave tumbled out and landed onto the ground, knocked out. Pietro stopped and kept in taking large gasps of air. The others with a now fully clothed Paige came to check on their hero. Sam had a change of clothes in the backpack he brought and gave them to his sister.**

** "Pietro that was incredible"! Kitty yelled.**

** "Wait to go silver streak; you really are the fastest person alive"! Bombshell added.**

** "Thank you, all of you, for your help," Sam Guthrie said. "But who are you guys."**

** Kitty turns to him and says, "We're the X-Men, we're people like you who were born with powers we couldn't control."**

** "Could've fooled me," Paige said a little sad.**

** "We learned to control our powers over the years, but we have friends who are opening a school to teach kids how to control their powers so that their powers won't control them. If you come with us, we promise to help you in every way we can."**

** "You mean we're not sick?"**

** "Far from it, but some people think on their power as a sickness only if you let it, but it doesn't have to be for you two."**

** Sam thought about it and finally said, "Okay, you saved our lives and I believe you when you say you can help us. So count us in, we'll join your school."**

** "Good, let's get out of here before the police show up." Kitty, Lana, and the Guthrie's walk out of the ruble with Pietro standing there looking around. "Are you coming Pietro?"**

** "Yes, coming," he said. He walks out but turns his head and asks himself, "Wanda?"**

**Next Time: The Unstoppable **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3: THE UNSTOPPABLE**

_**Royal Plaza Mall, 11:49 am**_

** The Blackbird flies past the mall with the Bombay doors open despite no one jumping out. Instead of jumping out like Colossus suggested, Cloak came up with a more sane and safe solution as so the metal behemoth won't risk squishing any poor civilian that comes running out of the mall. Cloak opens up his cape, giving Delta team access to the Darkforce Dimension, and they disappear. The team reappears on the ground with many civilians running past them.**

** "So supposedly there is a girl inside a giant 'ghost' in there," Colossus said, "Anyone afraid of ghosts?"**

** "I highly doubt it's a ghost Pete," Dagger commented, "Unless the mutant inside can conjure spirits."**

** "Talking about it von't help, we need proper reconnaissance to assess the situation," Nightcrawler said.**

** "Very well," Colossus started, "Kurt and Ty will teleport to the roof and observe from above. Tandy, I want you to shadow me from a distance as I confront the mutant. If she is hostile, immobilize her."**

** Cloak wanted to object but Tandy stopped and reassured him that she would be okay. Cloak teleports to the roof with Kurt **_**bamfing **_**behind him while Colossus armors up and walks to the mall's entrance. Pete walks inside to find various feet and fist imprints all over the place. Destroyed benches, shattered glass, and broken mannequins as far as the eye could see. Colossus heard a groan below him and looked down to see Jaune Ark rubbing his head and struggling to open his eyes.**

** "**_**Privet**_**, skinny blond boy, can you tell me and my friend what happened here?" Colossus asked as he picked Jaune up with one hand. Jaune looked a little fidgety and nervous as the big man lets go off him and Jaune picks up his sword and sheaths it.**

** "Well…uh…I was just, you know, hanging out when this big, weird, thing comes out of nowhere smashing through the walls and stores."**

** "Was there a girl inside this 'big, weird, thing'?" Tandy asked.**

** Jaune thinks and says, "Yeah, there was! But she looked terrified and I don't blame her."**

** "Why is that?" Pete asked.**

** "Because of this large guy wearing a helmet came running after her looking for a fight! **_**He**_** was the one who is responsible for most of the damage. I tried to stop him but the guy was so strong"! That's partly true. When the events unfolded, Jaune was scared beyond belief when the two mutants came running through. Jaune was trying to run to the exit but unfortunately the big guy was running from the opposite direction and swatted him out of his way like an annoying fly. Jaune hit his head and lost consciousness.**

** "Do you know where either of them went?"**

** "Well I did see the girl go inside the Kingsley Fashion outlet over there." Jaune pointed to a store with Kinsley Fashion written on it with the glass shattered, mannequins destroyed, and some clothes ripped apart.**

** "Thank you for your help, you can go now," Tandy said as she and Colossus head to the store.**

** "You don't have to tell me twice"! Jaune sprints out of the mall and heads straight home.**

** Colossus and Dagger walk into the destroyed store and began looking around for anyone still inside. Pete walked past a couple of shirt racks to find a teenage girl with long, shoulder length black hair wearing a black dress crouching in the corner with her head down. Not wanting to scare the girl, Colossus powers down and lowers himself so he can be at eye level when he speaks.**

** "**_**Zdravstvuyte**_**, my name is Piotr Rasputin and the young lady behind is Tandy Bowen, are you alright?" Colossus asked.**

** The girl looks up to see an older teen with a compassionate smile on his face and a blond girl in white. "No, I'm not alright, but thanks for asking," she says.**

** "Why is that little one? Oh, and what is your name?"**

** "My name is Hisako Ichiki and today has been the worst day of my life"!**

** "Please tell me what bothers you."**

** "Well, first, I was at my grandmother's funeral, she died a couple days ago."**

** "I'm so sorry for your loss," Dagger said.**

** "Thank you, I was so sad that she was gone. I mean, I'm at peace knowing that she went surrounded by her family, but I missed her so much. Right after she died, something really weird happened to me. I felt all of the different memories with my grandmother come back to me at once and the next thing I knew I was inside some kind of light armor."**

** "That must have been your mutant power manifesting."**

** "Mutant, is that what I am?"**

** "**_**Da**_**, we are young individuals who were born with extraordinary powers that appear to manifest in adolescence," Colossus added.**

** "Well the guy who's been chasing me must be the oldest teenager I've ever met"!**

** "Oh yes, who's been chasing you?" Dagger asked. "We talked to someone who said your pursuer was wearing a helmet?"**

** "Yes, he actually came for me at my grandmother's funeral. I was frightened but also angry; that man must have no honor to disrupt a funeral ceremony! So fearing for my family, I ran away with that bastard on my heels. I must have triggered my 'mutant power' or whatever you call it and high tailed it."**

** "So you tried to lose him in the mall?"**

** "Okay to be far, I wasn't really paying attention as to where I was running to, it just sort of happened."**

** "So where is this guy now?"**

** Suddenly, Colossus' communicator sparked to life and Cloak came through, **_**"Pete, you there?"**_

** Colossus puts his hand to his ear piece and replies, "**_**Da**_**, what is the problem?"**

_**"We got some big mountain of a man outside your position; looks like you've been compromised, permission to engage?"**_

__**"Permission granted, let's teach this bastard not to mess with kids."**

** Cloak and Nightcrawler teleport inside the mall and come face to face with a large man wearing crimson armor and a matching helmet, they both thought at the same time that this is the largest man they have ever met.**

** "Alright big guy, you think it's cool to terrorize little girls?" Cloak asked, "Well the X-Men are here to teach you some manners"!**

** "So you're the X-Men huh?" the man asked, "You all look like a bunch of rookies to me. Not like the X-Men I fought in the good old days."**

** "What do you mean?" Kurt asked.**

** "Sorry, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out. Oh and by the way…" the large man picks up a bench effortlessly with each hand and yells, "…I'm the Juggernaut"! He throws them at the two X-Men and teleport out of the way. The second Nightcrawler **_**bamfed **_**a couple inches away, Juggernaut was already on the move and tackled the demon looking mutant through the broken window of Kingsley Fashion. Kurt was able to flip in order to restore his balance and teleported into a crouching position. "Ha, I know how to deal with teleporters like you; in fact, I used to go toe to toe with a red one just like you once upon a time, you his kid or something?"**

** Enraged, Nightcrawler drew his swords, leapt forward, and began slashing at Juggernaut. The weapons did virtually nothing as what little lacerations there were produced was instantly healed. Juggernaut swatted the light weight into some clothing racks and stayed down.**

** "Nice try elf, but it will take more than a couple of toothpicks to stop me"!**

** "Then how about this"! Cloak yelled as he enveloped the enemy into the Darkforce Dimension. "Not bragging now are ya?" But something was wrong as Ty looked like he had a stomach ache. Just then, Juggernaut came running out of the pocket dimension and Cloak doubled over with exhaustion. "How…did you…do that?"**

** "Who cares, all you need to know is that nothing can hold or stop the Juggernaut! So how about we stop playing these children games?"**

** "Agreed, **_**ublyudok**_**"! Colossus yelled as he powered up and began punching Juggernaut in the face and stomach. Juggernaut follows up with a sock to the face and tackles the armored X-Man outside into the mall. Tandy goes over to Cloak and brings him over to Nightcrawler.**

** She turns to Hisako and says, "Stay here with them; I need to go help Pete." She runs off to join the battle and Hisako just looks down at the defeated teleporters and then back up.**

** Colossus and Juggernaut were going at it with fists flying left and right, but Juggernaut had the upper hand as he slammed his fist square into Pete's face, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground, leaving a small crater. He was about to beat on the X-Man until Tandy unleashed some light throwing knives into his arm. He stopped, turned, and charged at the blond girl. She back flipped and jumped out of the way, throwing more knives at his chest and legs, but it did little to slow him down. Finally, he grabbed a trash can and threw it at Tandy. She jumps out of the way but he succeeds in tackling and pinning her to a pillar.**

** "You see, bunch of amateurs, like I said," he said. "But don't worry; I'll make sure you don't have to live with this embarrassment." The second he was about to cock back his right fist, Juggernaut was picked up by Hisako, now surrounded by a giant suit of samurai armor, and thrown into an adjacent pillar. He plows right through it and Hisako runs up and starts slamming her fists on top of him, creating and deepening a crater with each attack.**

** "Leave…my…new…friends…ALONE"! Hisako said between her last couple of hits.**

** Before she could continue, the ground began to shake and everyone held on to something to stabilize them from the unexpected earthquake.**

** "Alright, that's enough, you've made your point," said a young man with black hair wearing a suit of silver armor. Juggernaut shrugged off his beating and looked at the newcomer.**

** "Hey Avalanche, what are you doing here?" Juggernaut asked.**

** "Got a call from the Black Queen, fun time is over and we're to return home."**

** "What about the X-Men?" As he asked that question, they both saw Hisako, Colossus, and Dagger, the latter two a little battered, staring them down.**

** "Yo X-Men," Avalanche began, "The Brotherhood is calling a ceasefire for today, but don't expect generosity in the future." The silver armored mutant points his arms to the ground and everything began to shake again. He focused towards the wall behind them and created a hole. "Try and follow us and I'll level this place."**

** As the two Brotherhood mutants made their exit and Avalanche was about to seal the hole, Juggernaut got out one last word. "Tell that fur ball Beast Cain Marko says Hi."**

** As the hole collapses, the conscious X-Men and Hisako wonder who this Brotherhood is and, to Tandy and Pete, how they know Prof. McCoy?**

**Next Time: The Panther Stalks Again Part 1 **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: THE PANTHER STALKS AGAIN PART 1**

_**The Forested Kingdom of Wakanda in the Southeast Vale Continent, 12:11 pm**_

** The Blackbird lands just in front of the panther monument outside the royal palace. T'Challa, Jimmy, and Hank step outside to see the capital city and the rest of the kingdom have been reclaimed by nature. T'Challa takes in a deep breath and says, "So this is my ancestral home, it is more beautiful than I could imagine."**

** "There will be plenty of time for sightseeing later son," Beast interjected, "But we have a mutant to find and rescue."**

** "Assuming he survived the Sentinels," Jimmy added. Beast ignored the comment and put on a pair of sunglasses. He then presses a button on the top right corner of the frame and his vision was clouded by a computer screen. Dubbed "The Visor", a device created by Forge, it's a miniaturized supercomputer running on its own network with access to Cerebro. It contains a Heads up Display (HUD) that allows the wearer to analyze and interpret his or her surroundings. **

** "Cerebro, can you pin point the location based on the data provided by Black Box with maps of the Wakandan Jungle?" The screen fills up with old maps and the video clip Black Box was able to recover from the Wendigo's mainframe.**

_**"Hm, I am unable to identify any viable landmarks for comparison, but I was able to discover the Sentinel's coordinates. Interesting, the skirmish took place 2.6 miles west of your location and based on their itinerary, they were heading towards the capital,"**_** Cerebro explained.**

** "Well they're certainly not here now," Jimmy said, "Where do you think they went?"**

_**"My apologies James, but I am unable to come up with a viable conclusion without further data."**_

** "That's quite alright Cerebro, we'll just have to find that out after we find our mutant friend," Beast said. He shuts off the Visor and takes them off, returning them to his holder. The three members of Gamma team run into the forest towards the location of the unknown mutant. T'Challa climbed a tree and began to jump from tree to tree, flipping and running across the large branches as he went.**

_**This is amazing! **_**He thought. **_**I've never felt more alive in my entire life!**_

** "Having fun up there son?" Beast asked.**

** "It is exhilarating father! I feel as if I've finally come home"!**

** "Yeah that's all well and good Tarzan but maybe you should stop jumping around like a maniac so you won't give away your position," Wolverine added. "And I thought jungle cats were supposed to be stealthy."**

** "You are just jealous because you wish you could do it"!**

** After some time running and bickering, and encountering a few native Grimm such as the green eyed Panthera and a troop of all-white, muscular Killer Kongs, the X-Men team arrived at a small clearing littered with the remains of a few Sentinels and Grimm Slayers. The team inspects the remains and Jimmy came across a pair of destroyed hunting knives. He sniffs at them to get a better understanding of what happened here.**

** "Yeah, based on stab wounds inflicted on the machines and the footage Black Box gave us, I can safely assume that our friend engaged the Sentinels," Jimmy assessed. "Sure he fought the Slayers, but the Sentinels would have picked up his X-gene, so they were the priority."**

** "And the Slayers saw the mutant as a secondary objective only until all Grimm in the vicinity have been dealt with," Beast theorized.**

** "But that does not explain why these machines are here or why this mutant was for that matter," T'Challa said.**

** Wolverine held up his hand and said, "Wait, I'm picking up a few more scents mixed in. There were three other people here," he looks around at a tree trunk and noted a deep foot print imbedded in it and several craters caused by what looked like laser fire. He saw several more craters caused by feet and his expression turned to disgust at a few spots where there were empty grenades, "Alright, whoever these other guys were, apparently one likes to use lasers, another his feet, and, whatever the hell this nasty stench is, the third guy used some kind of grenade launcher that dispersed a foul smelling gas. And they all engaged the mutant **_**after**_** the machines were destroyed."**

** "That doesn't really doesn't answer my questions, but at least we know there are more dangers to watch out for." As T'Challa lifted up a Sentinel arm to inspect, Jimmy caught a whiff of something new and turned to Panther's location.**

** "Don't touch that"!**

** T'Challa looked down to see a C4 bomb attached to the arm. He threw it up in the air as high as he could and dropped to the ground with the others as it exploded.**

** About several feet away, the man who pushed the button on the detonator cursed himself for being so slow. "Damn! I was this close to killing the Panther"! He swore.**

** "Don't worry **_**Mon ami**_**, you could always get up close and personal like you've dreamed all this time," said one of his partners.**

** "**_**Oui**_**," chimed the other partner, wagging his tail, "Allow us to assist you, it is after all what you paid us for."**

** The trigger man looked dead serious, staring at the Panther, as he said, "Very well, distract the other two, but the Panther is **_**mine**_**, understand?" They agree and run forward to engage the mutants.**

** Gamma team gets back up and stares at the sky. "C4, on a Sentinel arm," T'Challa said, speaking his thoughts out loud, "This was a booby trap."**

** "But was it for us or the mutant we came here to find?" Beast asked.**

** Out of the trees, a man jumped high up in the air and tried to land his armored legs right on top of Beast's head. Fortunately the blue furred mutant dodged out of the way and the man landed where he stood, leaving a small crater where he landed. As he leapt up and flipped backwards, a grenade was shot and landed at Jimmy's feet. A gaseous substance dispersed and surrounded the young mutant, all while he coughed up a storm. The second attacker stepped out of the trees as well and joined his partner. Beast and Panther got a good look at their attackers and did not know what to make of them.**

** The first one, the one who just tried to squish Beast, looked to be a man in his mid-thirties with a pencil thin mustache. He wore a purple shirt with two vertical orange stripes going down his like a zipper. His most striking feature was the fact that his legs from his knee caps to the calves were covered in heavy looking armor and wore steel boots for his feet. The boots were orange and the armored up legs were purple.**

** The second assailant was a Faunus with a skunk tail, all black with the white stripe and everything. He had slicked back black hair with a white stripe in the middle to coincide with his tail. He wore all black with the words "HUMANS STINK!" written in white across his chest, underneath a grenade belt slung across his left shoulder. His weapon was an RG-6 40mm semi-automatic grenade launcher capable of firing six shots before reloading. Based on the ammunition he's packing from attacking Jimmy, his grenades were non-lethal.**

** "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"! Beast asked, demanding an explanation.**

** "Very well, we will give you the curtsey," Purple shirt said. "I am Georges Batroc, the great Leaper of Vacuo, and my friend here is Pepe Zorrillo, also known as 'The Foul Wind'. And we are here to kill you; so sorry."**

** Batroc leapt forward and kicked Beast with his right leg. Hank caught his foot and threw it up in the air to try and throw him of his feet. But Batroc was quick as he used his hands to quickly stabilize himself and jerks his left foot up across Beast's chin, sending him reeling back. Batroc keeps up the momentum by twisting his body while still in the hand stand position and propelled himself feet first and collided with Beast's chest, pinning him to a nearby tree.**

** In the cloud of foul smelling gas, Jimmy's eyes were tearing up and his nostrils were on fire. His senses of sight and smell have been disabled as Pepe holstered his primary weapon and pulled out a Taser baton. "You know, I fancy myself more of a long range fighter, but I don't mind getting up close and personal to finish off my opponent," Pepe explained.**

** "Well bub," Jimmy said as two **_**snikts **_**were heard as he popped his claws, "I wish you the best of luck." Jimmy began hacking in Pepe's general direction. He may not be able to see or smell him, but his hearing certainly isn't shot.**

** When Beast got pinned, T'Challa charged and tackled him off his father. "Get away from him you bastard"! He yelled.**

** "So sorry little cub, but I have orders not to kill **_**you**_**," Batroc said.**

** "Who ordered you?"**

** "Me, T'Challa" said a voice from the bushes. Suddenly, a blast of concentrated energy shot out and hit Beast in the leg. Buckling from the pressure, Hank dropped down and clutched at his wound. Panther ran over to check on his father.**

** "Father, are you alright?"**

** The man who fired stepped out to reveal a man with black hair and wearing a red jump suit. His two most striking features were claw marks on the left side of his face and his right hand was in the shape of some kind of ray gun. "None of you will be alright, for you are all about to die by the hand of Klaw"!**

** Enraged to see this man again, Panther rose with his hands stretched out ready to pounce. "Klaw how dare harm my father and desecrate my homeland with your presence"!**

** "I was more than happy to do it. But the two injustices I dealt you don't compare with the ones you dealt me! I desire retribution from the embarrassment of being defeated by a mere child."**

** "How did you find us? How did you know we would be here?"**

** "Sorry, I guess you'll never know." Klaw pointed his hand cannon at T'Challa's head, ready to blow it off when a throwing knife hit it with enough force to move it away to the right side, skewing Klaw's aim. A young man around Jimmy's and Panther's age came running out with unruly black hair, no shirt, and cargo jeans. He tackled Klaw to the ground, rolled, and threw another knife at Pepe's Taser baton, knocking it out of his hand. "Follow me"! The newcomer yelled. His eyesight restored, Jimmy helped T'Challa grab Beast and followed the young man into the jungle.**

** "Damnit, they are getting away"! Pepe yelled.**

** "Should we go after them?" Batroc asked.**

** "No," Klaw answered, "Let the Panther and his friends lick their wounds. Besides, the Panther will come back."**

** "How can you be so sure?"**

** "We have quite the history, one where he will do **_**anything**_** to stop me."**

** After following the young stranger for some time, they ended up in a cave and took shelter. T'Challa took his time to bandage up his father's leg by tearing his own uniform apart to make the makeshift cast. "This will have to do for now father," he said.**

** "Thank you son," Beast responded. "It's a shame we cannot all be like Jimmy and heal," Beast snaps his fingers, "Like that."**

** "Well you wouldn't want to be me right now," Jimmy said, "I can't get the skunk's stink out of my nostrils"!**

** "Do not remind me;" said the stranger, "That Faunus disgusts me to no end"!**

** T'Challa rose and took out his hand. "Thank you for your assistance, my name is T'Challa." The stranger took it and shook back. "This is my father Hank McCoy."**

** "Or Beast, either one will suffice," Beast interjected.**

** "And that is Jimmy Howlett, the Wolverine."**

** "Sup," Jimmy said raising his hand.**

** "My name is James Proudstar," the stranger revealed, "And it was my pleasure to help you from those villains."**

** "You know them?"**

** "No, but they attacked me after I had to deal some strange robots. I lost the hunting knives my grandfather gave me in the process."**

** "Wait, **_**you**_** are the mutant we came here to find"! Wolverine exclaimed.**

** "What is a mutant?"**

** "A person with powers," Jimmy said nonchalantly.**

** "Hm, well I don't think I have powers, but my family has always commented on how my strength and senses were superior amongst even the greatest of Hunters."**

** "Well whatever, you're a mutant and we're here to ask if you would like to join our school."**

** "I don't think it is appropriate to talk business when we are on the run. Perhaps we should talk once the enemy has been done with."**

** "I agree," T'Challa said, "Jimmy, since your famous nose is still on the fritz, stay here with my father in case they come here. James, how would like to get some payback."**

** "It would be my genuine pleasure." The two mutants head out of the cave and back into the jungle. T'Challa stops James and climbs the top of a tree before continuing. "What are you doing?"**

** "I want Klaw to know that we Wakandans take our borders very seriously." He changes into his quadruped form and lets out a loud roar. "RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"! T'Challa then changes back to human form and continues his battle cry. "KLAW, THE BLACK PANTHER IS READY FOR YOU"!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time: The Panther Stalks Again Part 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5: THE PANTHER STALKS AGAIN PART 2**

_**Wakanda, 1:24 pm**_

** T'Challa and James had arrived back at the capital and from Panther's knowledge, navigated the two mutants through the palace into the armory. The two agreed that despite their mutant powers, it would be a good idea to arm themselves with weapons to properly defend themselves or engage from a distance. As they were inspecting a variety of weapons, James decided to ask T'Challa something that's been bothering him. "So, how do you know this Klaw guy?"**

** Panther was inspecting the tip of a spear when the question was asked. He put the weapon done gently and decided to tell a story he only told his parents. "As a Wakandan male, it is expected in my culture for someone like me to go on a Walkabout, a time when young Wakandan men leave the Kingdom to explore the Vale continent. This tradition lives on in the Reservations, which is where my parents and I were living at the time. I decided to take it a step forward and explore the entire world. After seeing all of what Vale had to offer, Menagerie was my next destination. I really wanted to visit the province of West Menagerie, to see the culture of the lost human civilization. I had only made it to near the border when I saw that a Faunus village was under siege from a Ten Rings attack. They had suspected that the villagers were harboring White Fang members and weapons. Whether or not that was true, all I could see was the man we encountered, Ulysses Klaw, aiding the Ten Rings in their attack. No doubt he was hired to confirm the White Fang presence and terminate them. He was about to execute a bound, innocent Faunus man in front of his family when I intervened. I fought him and his racist cronies, scaring in the face and cutting off his hand in the process. I chose to leave him bleeding on the ground for the proper authorities to deal with him. And now, he vexes me by trying to kill me in my own home."**

** James takes in the story and sees that he has found a new respect for T'Challa. "An amazing tale my friend, but it seems fate has granted you the chance to right your wrong."**

** "You mean kill Klaw?"**

** "I mean for you to stop an assassin and murderer from killing again."**

** "I have only ever killed Grimm and machines; I have never killed another living thing before. I and my fellow X-Men are supposed to be a symbol that all races of this world can live in harmony. Killing in any form would tarnish that dream."**

** "This isn't about a dream of equality T'Challa, this about your warrior's pride. This monster has desecrated your home by injuring your father and God knows what he will do to Wakanda if he should kill you. Your home does not need a pacifist; it needs a hardened apex predator to ward off and kill any and all rivals."**

** T'Challa thinks on these words and moves to a window to see the panther monument. "If I am going to be this predator, then I will need to dress the part."**

_**The Camp of Ulysses Klaw, 1:52 pm**_

** Klaw, Batroc, and Zorrillo were sitting around the unlit campfire they had made in the event the mission lasted into the evening. "How much longer must we wait Klaw?" Zorrillo asked. "I grew impatient! We should just hunt them down now, I am after all a Huntsman, and it is what I was trained to do"!**

** "You were trained to kill monsters **_**Mon ami**_**," Batroc said, "Not a couple of these freaks."**

** "Regardless, we wait," Klaw said monotonously. "He will come to us."**

** Suddenly an arrow comes from the trees and knocks Pepe's grenade launcher from his hands. The three killers rise quickly out of their seats and James jumps down and slams his fist into the Faunus's face, knocking him out. Batroc engages the new mutant as a figure in a black cat suit jumped out of the trees and landed in a crouching position in front of a claw with a spear in both hands.**

** "You're right Klaw," T'Challa said under the mask, "A predator always stalks his prey."**

** "PANTHER"! The assassin screamed as he fired from his metal appendage. T'Challa leapt out of the way and took cover behind a large tree as Klaw kept firing with blind fury.**

** James, meanwhile, was busy blocking and parrying Batroc's annoying kicks as he tried swiping him with the new blades Panther gave him. "Impressive," Batroc noted, "You have great stamina and fighting prowess. You are like a soldier who fights on the warpath, not stopping until your mission is done. I respect someone like that."**

** Quickly and without warning, James drops down and tries to sweep Batroc's legs. The Vacuoan leaper hops to dodge but the mutant stabs him in the right shin, bringing him back down in pain. He follows up with an uppercut to his enemy's jaw and he is knocked back into a tree trunk.**

** "You need to learn to shut the hell up," James commented. He looks over to see T'Challa pinned down, but chose not to interfere. He knew what his new friend was doing.**

** T'Challa picked up his bow, took out an arrow, and fired it on Klaw's right side. The assassin side steps to avoid it, unaware that the second it was fired, Panther grabbed the spear he rested on the trunk next to him, and threw it at Klaw's shoulder, hitting its mark. Klaw screams in pain and Panther follows up by unsheathing a machete and cutting off the metal hand.**

** "Oh you've got to be kidding me"! Klaw yells as T'Challa tackles and pins him to the ground. He removes the spear which results in another scream and points it at Klaw's throat. "Go ahead T'Challa do it, I know you want to kill me." The spear was still pointed at his neck as the Panther stared him down with his cold eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, the eyes of a blood thirsty killer; we are not so different after all."**

** "You're wrong," he answers, "I am a man who believes in justice, I am not the monster here." T'Challa punches the assassin out cold and motions to James to help him secure their prisoners.**

_**The Blackbird, 2:31 pm**_

** After securing the prisoners and retrieving Wolverine and Beast from the cave, they all returned to the capital and loaded up Klaw and his flunkies in the Blackbird's brig. "That should hold them until we drop them off at the Triskellion," Beast said. "James, are you sure you will not join us?"**

** "I appreciate the offer, but much like T'Challa, I too am on a Walkabout. That is why I was out here, I wanted reconnect with nature."**

** "And you thought a Grimm infested, ruined kingdom was the best place to do it?" Wolverine asked.**

** "I am more than capable of handling myself. Oh T'Challa, I wanted to return these." James held out the twin combat knives he borrowed from the armory. Panther closed his fists and pushed them back.**

** "No, you have earned these my friend," Panther said, "Use them proudly, for they will save your life. And if you ever find yourself in Vale City, look up the Xavier Institute, there will be a home for you there."**

** "Thank you, until we meet again my friends." James runs off but turns around and yells, "Oh and by the way, from this day forth, call me Warpath"! Warpath disappears into the mysterious Wakandan jungle as the X-Men team boards the Blackbird.**

** "What an adventure," Beast said, "Let's drop off these clowns and head back home."**

** "But father, what about the Alchemax machines?" Panther asked. "Should we not investigate what they were after?"**

** "That will be a mystery for another day and besides, after everything that has happened today, I say we need to brace for the fallout."**

** As the blackbird sails off into the sun, Jimmy turns to T'Challa and says, "Nice suit Catman."**

_**Savage Island, 3:13 pm**_

** Three Sentinels fly into the heart of the reclusive Savage Island and land just outside the hidden HYDRA base. They passed piles of charred human bones as they enter the structure and drop the metallic mineral they were all carrying. One of the Sentinels turned to a large computer screen and reported, **_**"Vibranium samples secured leader, what is your command?"**_

** The giant sized super computer sparks to life and text appears as a mechanical voice speaks. **_**"Excellent, Phase 1 is complete. Remain on stand-by once Phase 2 begins. Beginning search for all Weapon X facilities."**_

**Next Time: Going Public**__


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6: GOING PUBLIC**

_**Outside City Hall, Thursday June 23**__**rd **__**10:00 am**_

__**After yesterday's bizarre events and the city being in a state of panic, Mayor Staniel Leland decided to call a press conference in order to reassure the public that everything is under control. The elderly elected official was unprepared himself to receive a private meeting with Director Nick Fury of S.P.E.A.R and Ororo Monroe-McCoy, apparently one of these "mutants", on the situation that the world now must face whether it is ready or not.**

** A stage was erected outside City Hall and the mayor had taken to the podium. The first couple rows were filled with reporters demanding answers. The several dozen subsequent rows after them were filled with concerned citizens whose demands for answers were louder than the reporters.**

** Mayor Leland (who prefers to be referred to as Stan or Mr. Lee) took to the stage and readjusted the microphone. The mayor was never a sharply dresser as photographers snapped photos of him in a simple beige colored wool sweater and jeans all while the glare of the camera flashes were reflected of his sunglasses on this sunny day. "Greetings citizens of this fair city, as you all know, yesterday there were a string of bizarre events that took place across the city. And I'm not talking about another yahoo super villain tangling with that amazing Spider-Man fella, no. I'm talking about people, some of them just kids really, born with powers they cannot control. I'm to also reassure you that these are not some pranksters from Beacon misusing their Semblances either, just so there is no confusion. But to be honest, I learned about this particular group of people myself just this morning. So I would like to call to the stage a woman who could explain this situation better than I can. Please welcome Professor Ororo Monroe-McCoy"!**

** There was no applause just some screaming as more questions were being asked as Storm walked over to the podium and tapped the microphone to quiet everyone down. "Thank you Mr. Mayor, I have been asked to come out today and explain to not just this city, but all cities of the world, that there is a third intelligent race living among us; mutants." There was hushed whispering as people were muttering what this could mean and that some sounded angry.**

** Dexter Dunbar broke the silence when he said, "Dexter Dunbar from VNN, I myself and many others witnessed young men and women with unexplainable power during the Battle of Vale City. Are you saying that not all of them were created by Alchemax as we all have come to speculate?"**

** "Mr. Dunbar, you are half correct. I know it is long overdue, but it is time to trust you, the people, with the truth that has been kept for over twenty years. About twenty three years ago, a geneticist named Charles Xavier was doing research in advanced human genetics to determine the secrets of the human body. One of his many inquiries was why a few individuals were born with the capability to use a Semblance, a special ability utilized by Hunters, when the majority was not. What he discovered instead was something else entirely. He created a serum to unlock these very secrets and learned of the X-gene."**

** "The X-gene, what is that?" another reporter asked.**

** "It is a gene that can give a person extraordinary powers, something Professor Xavier unintentionally awakened during his experiments. He was the first, and though he lost the use of his legs, he gained the power of telepathy, the power to read minds." This fact scared a few people that someone can invade their minds and privacy.**

** "You said he was the first, there were others?" Dunbar asks.**

** "Yes, there were a group of volunteers that gained unique abilities of their own, including me." The crowd was shocked to hear that the woman they have been listening to was one of these mutants. Many of them thought that mutants were supposed to look strikingly different like the Faunus, but it scared them to know that there were mutants that can look just like them. A person could be standing next to a mutant and not even know it.**

** "And what is your power Mrs. McCoy?" Dunbar follows up.**

** "I have the power to control the weather." More whispering and some shouting over this revelation, some afraid that she could strike them down with lightning if she became enraged. "I admit when my friends and I received our powers we could not control them, it took time but we learned to master them. We even gave ourselves new names based on our abilities; mine was Storm for obvious reasons."**

** "So what about the mutants from yesterday, how will they learn to control their powers?" a female reporter asked.**

** "There is a school that my husband and I are in the process of opening, a school that will teach young mutants how to control their powers and to help shape a better world. It will be called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."**

** "But Mrs. McCoy, or Storm if you prefer, where are all these students going to be coming from?" Dunbar asked. "Did Professor Xavier allow kids into his program? And if so, how come there are so many cases of mutant manifestations suddenly occurring now? Where are all these mutants suddenly coming from?" Dexter Dunbar just raised a lot of good points that people are whispering about and now a lot civilians are shouting for answers.**

** "Certainly not Mr. Dunbar, but as I said, we have decided to trust you the people with the truth. I'm afraid however, how will you all react to the deception and the horror of this revelation. One of Charles Xavier's assistance, one of my friends, conducted illegal experiments that resulted in the creation of a new serum that rearranges a person's genetics to increase the chances of a child born with a positive X-gene. This person disguised the serum as a flu shot and distributed it worldwide. There were thousands of vials intended to be injected into thousands of humans with hope of creating a mutant army. By the time Xavier learned of the deception it was too late and we were all divided on the issue. So now we have kids being born unaware that one day that they will be robbed of what they think is a normal life and thrust into a world already filled with hate and bigotry between humans and Faunus. I know you all have a right to feel violated, outraged and scared and I do not blame you, but please do not blame these children! They are innocent, they never wanted this! The last thing, the very last thing we need is more hate. So I'm begging you please give us a chance to create a new tomorrow for peace"! Storm steps away from the podium and sits back down as the mayor and his aid shake hands with the mutant. All reporters and citizens were screaming for more answers, many citizens venting their rage that this truth has been kept from them all this time.**

** The mayor goes back to the podium and tries to calm everyone down. "Alright that's quite enough, Mrs. McCoy isn't taking any more questions, I'm afraid this press conference is over."**

** "With all due respect Mr. Mayor, but this press conference is **_**far**_** from over"! Everyone turned to see a man in his mid-forties with brown hair greying at the temples wearing a navy blue suit and red tie walk down the aisle of reporters and demanded to take the stage. The mayor reluctantly agreed, curious to know who this was and his intentions. "Thank you Mr. Mayor, there are a few of you in the crowd who already know who I am, but because this is being broadcasted worldwide, my name is Robert Kelly. Here in Vale City, I am just a lowly social worker who comforts the victims of White Fang terrorist attacks. But then I heard about these 'attacks' that happened yesterday, caused by these mutants, and I decided to talk with some fellow concerned citizens on their thoughts on this new race. Some have witnessed these events and they correlate with Mrs. McCoy's part about confused youths with uncontrollable power. But others voiced their outrage over the damages done by mutants who claimed to be part of this 'Brotherhood'. I here this name and think, 'Oh God, is this a mutant version of the White Fang? How many more husbands, wives, and orphaned children will I need to comfort when their loved ones died in terrorist attacks perpetrated by these people with bizarre power?' Well my fellow citizens, I say we cannot go through this again. Don't get me wrong, some of what Mrs. McCoy said is true, we should extend an olive branch to mutants who want to. But what about the ones who don't? This 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants', how can we make peace with a group who wants nothing of the very idea? This is just like the White Fang all over again."**

** "Mr. Kelly, what would someone like you do in a position of power on the issues of the White Fang and rogue mutants like this Brotherhood," a reporter asks.**

** "If I was Mayor, or even a Senator, I would propose that all Faunus who were at one time members of the White Fang and mutants who manifest their powers to disclose that information to the government so that they can be handled appropriately by authorities in an urban and suburban settings. If we know who these people are and what they can do, then maybe, just maybe, humanity can finally start to sleep more soundly at night in their beds." And for the first time since the press conference began, there was a standing ovation.**

_**Beacon Academy, 10:22 am**_

** Professor Ozpin was in his office watching the press conference with Glenda Goodwitch at his side.**

** "Miss Glenda, contact the Xavier Institute, It's time me and Hank had a little talk," Ozpin ordered.**

** "Of course sir," she responds by tapping on her tablet and searching the directory for the Institute's phone number. "Professor, what does this all mean?"**

** "What I fear it will mean if we don't do something soon; war."**

_**The Xavier Institute, 12:31 pm**_

** The students were all hanging out either in their rooms or across the mansion. Most were trying to forget about the press conference while others just kept replaying it in their heads over and over again.**

** Jimmy Howlett was lying under a tree wearing his dad's favorite cowboy hat when shadow obstructed the sun's rays. "Pete for the last time, just let Kurt…" he began but looked up to see someone else. "Oh, what do **_**you**_** want?"**

** "Hello to you too Wolverine," Nick Fury said. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought you would be interested in a little job I got for you."**

** "Do I look like my father?"**

** "Right about now? You're the spitting image."**

** "Then you know he would say something like 'Screw you I'm not your errand boy'."**

** "Well it would be a little bit more vulgar, but the reward would something even **_**you**_** couldn't pass up." Fury drops a manila folder next to him with CONFEDENTIAL stamped in red across it. Wolverine picks it up to see a completely redacted file safe for its heading; OPERATION DESERT ROSE. "I understand that despite the down time you two had between his X-Men duties, you didn't know a lot of what he did. Logan owed me quite a lot of favors, and unfortunately he passed on before I could collect. So here's the deal; you do a job for me, and I present you with an uncensored version of this file. This of many jobs and files I present to you. The work will be dangerous, but I assume you're good at what you do."**

** Jimmy gets up, pops his claws and gets right in Fury's face. "Listen bub, I don't like being played. And I certainly don't like the idea of doing your dirty work." Wolverine and Fury stare each other down for about another minute. "But you're wrong about one thing; I'm not good at what I do, I'm the **_**best**_** there is at what I do! So yeah, I'll go along with this for now but know if I find out I'm involved with something illegal, I'm turning your ass into shish kabob bub"!**

** "Glad to hear it, but I will warn you ahead about this job. You'll be hunting a very dangerous fugitive in the Forest of Forever Fall. He claims to be the strongest one there is."**

_**That's the end of the first X-Factor story arc. I really want to hear your thoughts so far and what you would like to see in days to come. The next arc will be entitled Hunting & Training and will start at the same time as the next RWBY Spider arc after the first Deadpool chapter.**_

**Next Time: The Briefing**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7: THE BRIEFING**

_**Vale City, 20 years in the future**_

** The smoke filled skies above the ruined city was filled with a small army of Sentinels flying towards the location of a suspected mutant hideout. The hideout in question was an old Dust refinery with a basement that connects to the sewers and the Morlock tunnels where the X-Men have been calling their base of operations. The Sentinels were about 50 km away, but Warpath could see them with perfect clarity.**

** "They're here"! Warpath yells to the other members of the lookout team. Colossus and Strong Guy rise quickly while Shinobi Shaw shifts his density and phases through the floor and into the sewers to warn the others. Strong Guy cracks his knuckles and neck as Colossus armors up, preparing for the attack.**

** The first wave of Sentinels smashes their way through the ceiling and engages the three mutant targets.**

** In the Morlock tunnels, Shaw landed in the water and trudged all the way to the large opening where Bishop and the others were standing around a table, in the middle of formulating some kind of guerilla attack. "Bishop, they're here"! He declares. The remaining X-Men and civilians they were protecting all turned their heads and some even screamed.**

** "Blink, get the civilians to safety first," Bishop ordered the pink skinned mutant teleporter, "Once that's done, evac us to the resistance headquarters, it's time we spoke with Spider-Man." The teleporter nods and orders all civilians to line up and prepare for the transfer. Bishop and his team, consisting of Iceman, Sunspot, Phase (Shinobi Shaw), Mach 2, Boom-Boom, Marrow, and Domino head back up to buy Blink as much time to evacuate the civilians. As they gathered around the door to the refinery, Sunspot powers up and touches Bishop. The dark skinned mutant felt the power surge through him and enter his energy reserves. He and Domino both raise their assault rifles and barge through the door weapons hot.**

** Several Sentinels were already in pieces as Bishop and Domino shoot at one about to shoot Warpath and Mach 2 creates a metal shield out of materials she carries in several pockets around her body to cover a wounded Strong Guy. Boom-Boom produces several marble sized time bombs and launches them at the heads of five different Sentinels, either blinding or damaging their optics. Unfortunately another Sentinel aimed his hand and fired a repulsor ray at her, blasting her on her right side and sending her flat on her back. Iceman was a second too late as he froze the mutant killing machine and impaled its head with two spears. He used an ice slide to get to Tabitha and create a multi layered shield to cover both him and her.**

** Sunspot was melting Sentinels into piles of reinforced plastic with Colossus covering him from behind. Marrow was launching spikes she produced from her arms and back and impaling as many Sentinels in her vision as possible. She was about to be shot at but Bishop threw himself in the way, staggered a bit as he absorbed the energy, and aimed his gun at the attacking Sentinel and blew its head off. "Blink, what is the status of those civvies?"! He barked into his comms.**

** "I'm almost done, give me two more minutes"! She responded.**

** "Just hurry up before…" but it was too late as a Mark X Sentinel landed in the middle of the room. Towering at twelve feet, four more than the average sentinel, this sleek, black painted death machine scanned its surroundings and took interest at Phase, who at this time shifted his density to give him super strength to shatter Sentinel limbs. This new threat casually strolled to Phase's position, changed its right arm into a spear, and thrusted it's arm to impale its target. Phase reacted the only way he could and tried to become intangible. But even he knew it was futile as the Mark X mimicked his power and shifted his density at the same frequency, making the attack valid and killing the mutant instantly.**

** "NOOOOO"! Sunspot yelled as he sent a Jetstream of fire at the machine to melt it. The Mark X stood its ground as it began to use Iceman's power and fires back with an ice ray to nullify Sunspot's attack. It craned its neck over to Mach 2 and used its other hand to mimic polarity and knocked her makeshift shield's away. Stunned, she was caught off guard as another Sentinel punched her back and she rolled over to Iceman's position. Not losing any ground, the Mark X walked closer to Sunspot and aimed it's optics at the fire mutants head. He fired an optic blast, obliterating the mutant's head.**

** Knowing full well that this fight is lost, Bishop ordered his X-Men to converge at Iceman's position and screamed into his earpiece over the sound of screaming and cover fire. "BLINK"!**

** A pink portal opens behind them and everyone is either dragged or jumps in and they land right in the middle of the resistance headquarters, the former casino Manelli's Place. Several soldiers looked surprised and stunned at the sight of the X-Men, the mutant guerilla team with the letter "M" tattooed over their right eyes.**

** Bishop points over to one soldier and shouts, "Tell Arden Ambrose that we have wounded and we need to talk"! The petrified soldier just stays where he is, not fully processing the event. "NOW"! That shout woke up the dumb soldier as he ran upstairs to fetch his superior officer.**

_**Present Day: The Xavier Institute, Saturday June 25**__**th**__**, 11:25 am**_

** Jimmy was in the middle of packing a duffle bag of what he needed for the mission Fury gave him. Of course S.P.E.A.R will provide him anything he required, he was only packing one thing in particular he knew he needed. He zipped up the duffle and turned to see Beast in the doorway. "You know you don't have to do this Jimmy," he said.**

** "We already talked about this," Jimmy said as he brushed past him and walked down the hall towards the stairs. After Fury gave him the assignment and the date he will be picked up, he entered a heated debate with Beast and Storm about Logan and S.P.E.A.R and that Fury is always playing some kind of angle. Jimmy just didn't give a crap; when he sets his mind on something, he sees it through to the end. And in this case, he needs to know what kind of man his father **_**really**_** was.**

** They just started descending the stairs when Beast spoke up again. "Storm and I have already promised to tell you anything you wanted about you father."**

** "But that's just it Hank; you two remember him as this great, noble warrior who always did the right thing."**

** "No at first he was a total loner prick, but yeah, he became the man you just described."**

** The conversation made it outside as they walked through the front door and Jimmy quickly glanced over at Colossus trying to teach Hisako control over her powers and refocused on the limousine in front of him. Beast had enough of talking to Wolverine's backside and put his paw like hand on his soldier and forced him to turn around. Jimmy threw off the hand and said. "Look Beast, I got to do this. Not just for me, but to catch this dangerous guy who presents a danger to everyone else."**

** "And that's another thing; did you even **_**try**_** to find out who it is you're dealing with because I have. They want you to go after the Hulk, and if you've read half the military reports I did, then you would know that he is very strong and the only way this ends if he dies or you do."**

** Jimmy just smiled and said, "Sounds like fun."**

** "Okay **_**now**_** you sound like Logan. But still son, you don't need to do this to prove anything."**

** "I ain't doing this to prove anything or to keep up any manly pride or nothing. Just trust me on this okay? You never know if **_**I'm**_** pulling some kind of angel." Jimmy winks and gets in the limo. Beast only looked confused as the Government Issue car drives off and a faculty car pulls up. Alison Ambrose and Yang Xiao Long get out and walk up to Beast.**

** "Everything okay Professor McCoy?" Alison Ambrose asked.**

** In the limo, Jimmy quickly glanced at Nick Fury and a woman with reddish-brown skin wearing all black with knives all over her outfit stare at him. "Who's the broad?" Jimmy asked.**

** The woman looked insulted as Fury answered. "This is Nightingale ShadowWing, a Huntress who will be accompanying you on this mission."**

** "I thought I was going to be doing this alone?"**

** "Yeah don't sound too insulted kid," Gale remarked.**

** "The Forest of Forever Fall is one of many training grounds that Beacon Academy uses for its students to hunt Grimm. Since Ms. ShadowWing here was a former student, and the headmaster has forbidden a government sanctioned operation without the presence of one of his own, she will serve as a guide as the two of you hunt down the fugitive."**

** "A guide; I thought I was going into this blind Fury?" Wolverine asked.**

** "That is no longer necessary. After the Hulk was captured the first time, I sent several teams in to sweep the surrounding area in order to find any and all hideaways he may have been staying in. One team discovered an entire laboratory inside a cave system filled with outdated lab equipment. Once they radioed the Intel to me, I ordered them to evacuate and leave no trace of their presence behind."**

** "Why the hell did you do that?" Gale asked.**

** "Because of situations like this; I am the head of the largest intelligence agency in the world. I am being paid ridiculous amounts of money to protect the world from threats it's not ready to handle. And I need to have every contingency in place in the event s**t hits the fan. So when I had a spy satellite pointed at the cave's entrance, and just three hours ago saw Dr. Bruce Banner, the man you are going after, enter that cave and hasn't come out since, then I know I'm getting my ridiculously underpaid money's worth."**

** The two conscripted operatives just stared blankly at the narrative and chose to let Fury continue.**

** "So your mission is to enter the forest, capture Dr. Banner hopefully before he turns into the Hulk, and get out of there all while fighting or evading any Grimm you encounter. You will be dropped into a clearing, but the thick trees will make it impossible for radio contact."**

** "So will have no support if we run into trouble," Gale stated.**

** "This just keeps getting better and better," Jimmy added.**

** "Just make it back to the clearing with Banner in tow and radio for extraction. If the mission is completed with no hiccups, you will both be rewarded." Jimmy was confused as he thought the Huntress was only ordered to be here. But now it seems she too has something to gain from this operation.**

** After a half an hour ride, the limo stops at a private hanger at an airport. Fury and Gale step out, but Jimmy stays in and says he'll be right out as he unzips his duffle bag. As Gale walks over to the back of the drop ship, Jimmy gets out of the limo wearing a yellow and blue spandex uniform with black marks on the torso and these long black eye pieces that extend upwards to resemble ears.**

** "I was unaware it was Halloween," Gale smirked boarder line chuckling.**

** "Shove it Pocahontas," Jimmy replied. The rear door closes and the drop ship takes off enroute to the Forest of Forever Fall.**

**Next Time: Learning Control and Sparring Partners **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8: LEARNING CONTROL & SPARRING PARTNERS**

_**The Xavier Institute, 11:29 am**_

** Alison Ambrose and Yang Xiao Long step out of Mrs. Ambrose's car as they see Beast starring at a departing limo. "Everything okay Professor McCoy?" Alison asked.**

** Beast recollects his thoughts and responds, "Oh yes, everything is just fine Mrs. Ambrose, nothing to be concerned about. So I see this is the 'Blonde Bombshell' I've heard so much about." Beast turned to shake Yang's hand.**

** The blond haired Huntress returned the gesture and replied, "Yep, the best brawler of Signal's class of '014 at your service."**

** "I thank you for volunteering your services for the summer Ms. Xiao Long, though I understand you will be attending Beacon come the Fall semester."**

** "Well, it was either lounge around the house all day or I could punch something. So when my favorite teach gave me a ring, how could I refuse?"**

** "Thanks, but here at the Xavier Institute, there is more than just teaching self-defense. We are here to teach young mutants how to control their powers." Beast looks over to Colossus and Hisako under a large oak tree, training. "Observe my dear."**

** Hisako was closing her eyes and tried to focus on the armor she encases herself in. Colossus just stared at her confused and cross armed. "Perhaps you are not focusing on the right thing my little friend," Pete commented.**

** "Oh yeah, how would you know?" she asks frustrated, "What do **_**you**_** focus on when you become the Tin Man?"**

** Colossus takes a deep breath and encases himself in his organic metal shell. "I think about protecting my friends, family, and innocence. In fact, that is how I first discovered my powers when a run-away tractor was about to crush my little sister Illyana. I covered myself over her to protect her and the next thing I knew the front of the tractor was bent inwards and I was a walking metal man. How about you? When did your powers first manifest."**

** "Well they first appeared when my mom told me that my grandmother died. I was so sad and couldn't bear to see my beloved grandmother buried in the ground. So when I panicked, I was enveloped in this strange energy. It felt like I was floating while at the same time feeling like I was wearing a suit of armor too big for me."**

** "Interesting, perhaps your powers are mentally linked with your emotions. We'll have to clear that up with Hope, but for now I want you to try something. I want you to think of a memory of your grandmother, particularly a happy one, and focus on it."**

** Hisako agrees and closes her eyes. She smiled, remembering the time her grandmother brought out her birthday cake when she was eight. Hisako opens her eyes to see she was surrounded by a bright yellow energy, but she was not scared. In fact, she felt serenity. To Colossus's view, Hisako was floating in a bright yellow humanoid construct about his height in his armored form. "Whoo-Hooo, this is awesome"! Hisako raises her arms in jubilation, feeling she now has control.**

** "Wow, that is something," Yang said wide eyed at the event that just transpired.**

** "'Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world'," Beast said, reciting a quote from one of his idols.**

** "Words to live by, but I prefer punching things."**

** Beast sighs at the young girl's blissful arrogance and leads them inside the mansion. He takes them to the elevator and descends into the sub-basement. "Welcome to the Institutes lower levels where the students can cut loose in training sessions without repercussions from the outside world." Yang was once again wide eyed as she looked around while Alison looked saddened as she remembered cowering and sobering here during the Battle for Vale City. "Are you alright Mrs. Ambrose?"**

** "Yeah I'm fine, let's just get this training session started shall we?" she responded, wanting to forget.**

** "Alright, this way ladies into the Danger Room," Beast, Yang, and Alison walked in the large expansive room to find Sam Guthrie bouncing around and Hope and Angie were focusing on control exercises. "Mr. Guthrie would you mind?" Sam aims for the floor and lands almost flawlessly. "Great use of control Samuel, if I didn't know any better I say you've already trained to master your powers?"**

** "Yeah, back on the farm where Paige and I grew up, I used to practice how not to sweep myself off my feet. It took some time and I crashed through a lot of walls and doors, but eventually I got the hang of it. If anything, the only reason I'm here is to look after Paige."**

** "Then perhaps you can take the time to improve your scholastic achievement."**

** "Yeah right, but right now, I'm meeting Paige and Forge in the dining room. Catch you later Prof." Sam runs out the Danger Room and into the locker room.**

** "God Damnit not again"! Beast and the visitors turn to see Angie engulfed in fire after she missed another shot at the target board. She tried to power down by shaking it off but nothing was working.**

** "It's okay I got you," Hope said as she used her Phoenix powers to siphon off Angie's fire. Though her fire powers singed her clothes, she was fortunately wearing a yellow and red flame retardant uniform underneath. She ran out of the room with her hands buried in her face. Hope goes up to Beast and says, "I'll go talk to her, she's just stressed."**

** "And I thought I was the only one with a fire problem," Yang said as Hope left.**

** "Ms. Jones is having some trouble controlling her powers," Beast explained. "With a little more time, she'll be able to overcome her fear and harness fire without assistance."**

** "I hope so, the poor girl," Alison added.**

** Beast nods and looks up at the Danger Room's observation deck where storm oversaw the training exercise. "Ororo my dear, would you mind sending down the volunteers for this exercise?"**

_**"Sure thing hun, they're on their way,"**_** Storm responds over the intercom. After about a minute, Cloak, Dagger and Iceman came walking in. Iceman was drooling once he saw Yang.**

** "Hey, I'm Bobby Drake, but you can call me the Iceman baby," Bobby said walking over to Yang and powering up. Tandy face palmed and Ty just shook his head.**

** But Yang got closer to his face, looking like she was into it. "Yeah but here's the problem," she said sensually. Yang's eyes glowed red and punched Bobby with enough force to send him flying back to the other side of the room. "I'm too hot to handle"! Cloak and Dagger could not stop laughing at Bobby's epic fail.**

** "Uh man that's just cold," Iceman groaned as he got back up slowly.**

** "Alright that's enough Bobby," Beast said. "Now the purpose of this exercise is to demonstrate what Mrs. Ambrose's role will be at the Institute. Her job will be teaching students how to defend themselves **_**without**_** using their powers."**

** "But Professor McCoy, what is the point of that if we're training to control our powers and use them to defend ourselves already?" Cloak asked.**

** "An excellent question Tyrone, while controlling your powers is the main reason why you are all here; there will be times where your powers will be completely useless or inaccessible to you. Remember when you and the others were captured by HYDRA and could not use your powers because of the inhibitor collars?" Ty, Tandy, and Bobby nodded, remembering how powerless they felt until Quicksilver freed them. "Well, learning simple hand to hand combat drills will allow you to continue the fight when your primary means are unavailable."**

** "But just so you all know, I will **_**not**_** take it easy on any of you," Alison said.**

** "She really **_**is**_** Spider-Man's mom huh," Tandy whispered to Ty.**

** "Okay Bobby since you were so eager to meet our guest, you and Ms. Xiao Long can go first," Beast ordered. Yang smiles and cracks her neck while putting her dukes up.**

_**Oh God I'm going to die**_** Iceman thought.**

_**The Forest of Forever Fall, 12:24 pm**_

** Wolverine and Nightingale ShadowWing drop from the aircraft in the middle of the clearing and watch as it takes off. "Alright, the cave is just two miles due west, let's get a move on," Gale said running off. Jimmy shrugged as he followed after her.**

** They were about halfway their when Jimmy decided to break the silence. "Don't you think it's a little strange we haven't encountered **_**any**_** Grimm sense landing?"**

** "Now that you mention it, yeah, we should have encountered a couple of Ursas in an area like this." They stop as they saw several large Ursas littered about, still decomposing. Gale never saw anything like this; some of them were the largest Ursa Majors she has ever seen and they were ripped apart. Some looked like their heads were ripped from their bodies. "My God, what kind of monster could do this? I mean I know there Grimm and all and I don't feel bad, but I can't believe that there's something out here that can do this."**

** Jimmy couldn't help but agree, and then he caught a whiff of dried blood. He also heard deep breathing coming behind him. He turned around and saw a giant, green, man with the largest muscles he has ever seen starring daggers into his eyes. Gale was petrified at the astonishing sight. "Oh hell," was the only thing Jimmy could say.**

** The monster breathes faster and yells, "HULK WILL SMASH YOU ALL"!**

**Next Time: Hulk VS Wolverine **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9: HULK VS WOLVERINE**

_**The Forest of Forever Fall, 12:41 pm**_

** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"! Jimmy screamed as he went flying back and hit the trunk of a large tree, sending splinters flying and even bending the tree a little. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. Wolverine shook his head and heard grunting, metal hitting skin, and finally he saw Gale back flip from the trees and land next to him.**

** "On your feet kid, party's just getting started," Gale said as she took out two throwing knives and held them backhanded. The trees in front of them bent and collapsed as the green giant came smashing through and beat his hands on his chest.**

** "RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRR"! The sound of his roaring shook the very earth and put the fear of God in their hearts. Gale throws the knives and they hit the hulk in the chest. She smiles as they explode and envelope the target in smoke. The smile fades as the Hulk didn't budge an inch and only looked more pissed.**

** "Seriously, exploding knives, did you **_**really**_** think that would work?" Jimmy asked getting pissed himself.**

** "I do things differently kid," she responds, "As an experienced Huntress I analyze and gauge my quarry's strength and weaknesses all while formulating a full proof plan for assured victory." The hulk leaps forward and hammers his fists onto the ground to squash them. They jump out of the way, Gale throws two more exploding knives and Jimmy pops his claws.**

** "Oh yeah, well here's how **_**I**_** solve a problem. RAAAAAAARGH"! Jimmy charges and jumps on the Hulk's back, digging his claws into him. The Hulk yells in surprise, knocks the mutant off his back with his elbow, and brings his foot up to crush him. Jimmy rolls back at the last second and slashes at his right thigh, another painful cry is heard. Wasting no time, Wolverine follows up with several more swipes to the green giant's torso, side steps when he tried to strike him, and scrapes his claw up from the chest to the throat. Jimmy jumps back and the two monsters pant. Jimmy's claws were glistening with the Hulk's blood and the Hulk himself was staring down this little man, his wounds healing with each exhale. The Hulk looks to his left and palms a tree stump and throws it at his opponent. The second Jimmy dodged it, the Hulk ran up, swept him off his feet with his right hand, and slammed him onto the ground, pinning him.**

** "RAAAAAAAARGH, HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN"! The Hulk proceeds to beat Jimmy with each fist, deepening the crater and bruising the youth's face. Each blow tore up the mask on his face until the entire right side was torn off from the force. The Hulk then felt pricks across his arms and shoulders as he turned and saw Gale land from above and throw more knives at his back and legs. While the gamma fueled monster was beating on Wolverine, Gale climbed a tree and readied several of her special Raven Feathers for another one of her tactics. After covering his upper body in knives, she focused on the legs. Hulk took two steps and the knives exploded, this time enveloping him in ice.**

_**That won't hold him for long; better grab Wolverine and fall back to prepare the final option**_** Gale thought. She runs over to the crater and was a little surprised to see Jimmy pick himself up and dust off so soon. "You're more resilient than I gave you credit for kid," she said.**

** "When you got metal bones and a healing factor, you can take a great deal of damage," Jimmy responds but winces. "But the pain is still there."**

** "Listen, he won't stay frozen for much longer which means I need every second to put in place our best chance at ending this. Once he brakes free, I need you to hold him off until I say so, think you can do that?"**

** Jimmy pops his claws and says, "That answer your question?" Gale smiles and runs off to get as far away from the ensuing battle. Once out of sight, she puts her hands together and closes her eyes to concentrate.**

** Back with Wolverine, the Hulk breaks free and lets out another battle cry. "RAAARGGH, NO ONE STOPS THE HULK"!**

** "Alright bub, where were we?" Jimmy asks sarcastically as he charges the Hulk once again.**

_**The Xavier Institute, 1:02 pm**_

** In the Danger Room, the sounds of Cloak, Dagger, and Nightcrawler, who had arrived five minutes ago, laughing as they saw Bobby continuously get beaten down by Yang. Kitty meanwhile, was doing pretty well sparring against Mrs. Ambrose.**

** Kurt and Kitty originally went down to the sub-basement to tell Professor McCoy that T'Challa took off somewhere when they saw the training session underway. Dagger was just defeated by Alison Ambrose and the young mutants saw Bobby get kicked in the gut and received an uppercut to the jaw to send him on his ass.**

** "This is better than T.V"! Tyrone yelled.**

** "What's going on?" Kitty asked.**

** "Mrs. Ambrose and her assistant here are demonstrating what Sparring 101 will be like when classes start. The kicker is we can't use our powers."**

** "Then I would still have an advantage with my tail and agile dexterity," Kurt commented.**

** "Sounds like fun, hey Professor, can I try?" Kitty asks.**

** "Sure, a spot just opened up against Mrs. Ambrose here," Beast said as Tandy rubbed her arm and returned to Cloak's side. Kitty walks up and stands in front of Alison, arms raised in a defensive position. Alison charges and punches with her left hand. Kitty successfully blocked it and the follow up attack from the right. But she didn't see how quickly she ducked and swept Kitty off her feet.**

** "Again," Alison said.**

** Kitty does as she's told and re-enters the defensive position. Alison charges again and strikes with the left hand again. Kitty blocks it again and expects the same second attack from last time. But she was wrong as Alison makes a kick with her right leg. Though Kitty did block it, the force lifted her up and knocked her back down.**

** "You must always anticipate your opponent's movements. Your enemy will never use the same attack in the same pattern. Get up and will do it again."**

** Kitty was a little flustered, but got up. Alison charges once more and leaps up and tries to deliver a kick to Kitty's head. The mutant girl rolls out of the way and is back on her feet to block two jabs to her chest. She throws her opponents fists aside and tries a punch of her own. Alison side steps and trips Kitty with another sweep, but Kitty back rolled and tackled her instructor to the ground.**

** "Very good Kitty, you were quick on your feet and picked up my movements fast. I wish a certain **_**someone**_** would follow your lead." Kitty and Alison turned to watch Iceman getting his ass kicked for the umpteenth time in a row. Bobby was bruised pretty much everywhere on his body as Yang delivered yet another blow to his chest and he went down.**

** "I bet Wolverine is having an easier time than me," Bobby groaned before blacking out.**

_**The Forest of Forever Fall, 1:03 pm**_

** Jimmy was panting, his outfit was torn to bits, his claws were covered in blood, and he felt like he was going to collapse at any second. "Hey lady, what's taking so long?"! Jimmy yelled.**

** "I'm almost done, just a little bit more," Gale responds.**

** "Oh no really take your time, I'm having a blast here"! Jimmy dodged as the Hulk charged him and slammed into a tree. The Hulk picked the tree up and smacked it down on top of Wolverine. Jimmy dices up the bark and jumps away from the fallen oak. Hulk charges and Jimmy rolls behind him and slices at his calves. As the Hulk screamed, Jimmy kicked with just enough force for the big green to drop down on his knees. "How about now?"!**

** Gale jumps out of the bushes and throws two more of those ice knives at Hulk's shoulders, encasing from the top half of his torso to his neck. Then Gale activated her Semblance, and stared at the Hulk. Her brown eyes turned a bright yellow as her sight connected with the Hulk's. Jimmy had no idea what was happening, but he was surprised to see that the Hulk wasn't moving a muscle. He wasn't screaming he wasn't trying to break free; he looked like he was just frozen in place. A couple seconds later, the Hulk reverted back to Bruce Banner, unconscious. Gale collapsed herself and was down on one knee. Jimmy rushed over to help her up.**

** "What the hell did you do?" Jimmy asked.**

** "I used my Semblance to immobilize him, in doing so it turned the Hulk back into Bruce Banner," she explained weakly.**

** "Does it usually take this much out of you to do this?" Gale did not answer as she closed her eyes and went slack. He lifted her up over her shoulders and walked over to drag Banner. "Oh this is just great, now I got to carry both your lazy asses to the extraction zone." Dragging the gamma scientist with his left hand and carrying the Huntress over his right shoulder, he walked to the EZ nearly praying that nothing else jumps out at him.**

** After waiting about five minutes once he made it to the clearing, a S.P.E.A.R aircraft touches down and Nick Fury with a couple agents get off to secure their objective and the injured Huntress. "We need to get Ms. ShadowWing back to Beacon first to receive medical attention, and then we'll drop you back off at the Institute," Fury said.**

** "What about Banner?"**

** "Not your priority Wolverine, you completed the objective, that's all you need to know."**

** "I did what you wanted; now time to hold up your end of the deal." Fury nods and hands him his duffle bag. He unzips it, looks inside, and nods at the director, satisfied with the contents. As everyone jumps onboard, Jimmy catches a whiff of something else and gave a little growl.**

** "What's wrong?" Fury asks.**

** Jimmy returns his attention to the director and looks back at the injured Huntress. "It's nothing; let's just tend to the wounded." Fury nods and orders the pilot to get to Beacon Academy as fast as possible. As for Wolverine, even though he just went toe to toe with the most dangerous man in the world, his mind was already onto the next threat; **_**Sabertooth.**_

** Crouching on a thick tree branch watching the aircraft take off was a large man with elongated claws and canines wearing a long brown coat with a yellow shirt and brown pants. His long blond hair and mutton chops flowed freely in the breeze. He growled softly as one word formed in his mind; **_**Wolverine.**_

_**The Xavier Institute, 3:25 pm**_

** A S.P.E.A.R aircraft touches down on the front lawn of the Institute and Jimmy jumps off. He doesn't look back as the bird takes off. He wasn't even at the stairs when the door opened and Kitty jumps down and hugs him.**

** "I'm so glad you're back"! She says as she plants a kiss. Jimmy winces in pain and Kitty lets go. "Oh my God I'm so sorry"!**

** "That's okay Kitty, I'm just a little sore," he responds.**

** "Are you okay?"**

** "Of course I'm okay, I got a healing factor don't I? Look it was a trying experience and I just need some rest. Catch you later." He pecks Kitty on the cheek and heads upstairs just as Hope was walking down.**

** "Hey Jimmy," she says acknowledging his return.**

** "Red," he responds nodding.**

** Jimmy makes it to his room and locks the door. He unzips his duffle bag and throws the torn outfit aside. He pulls out a large, thick manila folder filled with papers. The label on the front said OPERATION: DESERT STORM similar to the last one, but he flipped through the documents and saw they weren't redacted. When he flipped through the papers, a photograph falls out and floats casually to the ground. He picks it up and saw that it had two people in it. The setting was at some cliff, but Jimmy recognized the man as his father, a younger version anyway. As for the woman, he couldn't see her face as it was obstructed by a white hood and definitely knew it wasn't his mother. Jimmy figured they were close because his dad had his left arm wrapped around her shoulder. He flipped the photo over to read the words LOGAN & SUMMER on the back. Jimmy sighs and says, "The last thing I want to deal with right now is a mystery." He puts the photo back in the folder and puts it all back into his bag with the outfit stuffed on top. Jimmy jumps onto his bed and closes his eyes. **_**I'll look at it later when I get over these Hulk sores**_** he thought before drifting.**

**Authors Note: Sorry to cut this story arc short, but I think it's time to move on. The next story arc won't start until the current Spider arc and next Deadpool chapter are done (and any one shots, but I haven't decided on doing more just yet).**

**Next Time: Crouching Wolverine, Hidden Huntress**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10: CROUCHING WOLVERINE, HIDDEN HUNTRESS**

_**Xavier Institute, Monday June 27**__**th**__**, 7:22 pm**_

** The room to the Danger Room opens and Kitty, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Yang, and Alison Ambrose come out staggering with their clothes in tatters.**

** "You kids are insane going through something like that"! Alison said.**

** "Well they don't call it the Danger Room for nothing Professor," Kitty responded rubbing her arm. "And since you showed us what we'll be doing in your class, we thought it would be nice to show you how we learn how to control our powers in combat exercises."**

** "And I must say you two did pretty well," Colossus commented Yang and Alison. "I thought Yang was going to tear the course apart when one of the razor disks cut out a few strands of her hair"!**

** "Are you kidding me I'm **_**still**_** pissed off at that"! Yang yelled. "How wants to go back in there and help me resolve some lingering anger issues?" Everyone else groans as the other two X-Men who ran the course casually stroll out. Though their clothes are destroyed as well, Wolverine and Black Panther had the stamina not to complain and walk to the elevator.**

** "Hey Pete, when you have a moment, could we talk?" Nightcrawler asked.**

** "Sure my little blue friend, it would be a pleasure," Colossus responded, happy that his friend is ready to talk to someone.**

** Upstairs, the elevator door opens and Panther walks straight for the door while Jimmy heads upstairs. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jimmy asked. "Didn't you just get back from wherever you went this morning?"**

** "Where I go is **_**my**_** business Wolverine," T'Challa replies. Panther exits the mansion and Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders as he headed for his room. He jumps on his bed, but he's still hyped up on adrenaline to actually fall asleep. He moves his head towards the duffle bag where the file was kept.**

** "Well I could use a bedtime story." Jimmy opens the bag, moves the tattered uniform aside, and begins flipping through the pages, reading the story it held within.**

_**Skies over West Menagerie, 15 years ago**_

** The Blackbird shot through the sky at blinding speeds high above the clouds, speeding towards its destination. The crew consisted of one pilot and four men and one woman in black uniforms with an "X" over their hearts. The first was the blue furred Beast, his lion face buried in the book on Shakespeare he brought. The second was the team leader, Scott Summers AKA Cyclops. His eyes were hidden behind a visor to prevent his always active power to obliterate anything he glances at. The woman with red hair was Jean Grey, the team telepath who will also serve as their communications expert. Since all radio signals are being monitored by the Ten Rings, Jean will establish telepathic links with her fellow X-Men. The third man was Warren Worthington, the Angel who will provide crucial reconnaissance data by doing a quick flyover. The Blackbird is too big and would be spotted and shot at instantly. And finally, popping his right claw open and retracting it again repeatedly was Wolverine, the best there is at what he does. His black hair connected with his mutton chops and it curved upwards to form what looked like ears.**

** "Auto-pilot engage," the pilot said as the plane steadied and he rolled to meet his team. The X-Men stopped what they were doing and looked at their mentor Charles Xavier as he approached. "X-Men, what we are about to do violates international law, but if it means getting back a loyal and devoted Huntress, then that's a risk we must take."**

** "You mean S.P.E.A.R is willing to risk **_**our**_** lives to see this mission through instead of one of their teams," Angel said.**

** "These are strange times Warren, and the humans of West Menagerie have a treaty with the other Kingdoms that require special permission to send foreign troops into each other's countries. I'm afraid however, under these circumstances, things have become quite difficult."**

** "I'll say, the West Menagerien government asks for help in dealing with a Grimm infestation in their outer villages and Vale sends one of its best Huntresses to extend a hand of fellowship," Jean says, elaborating the situation. "And how do the locals respond?"**

** "She ends up kidnapped by the Ten Rings and held as a bargaining chip for the release of political prisoners," Cyclops finished.**

** "And wherever they're holding Summer, I'm going to enjoy making them let go," Wolverine added, popping his claws.**

** "'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' Wolverine," Beast said quoting Shakespeare.**

** "Watch that tongue fur ball before I cut it out"!**

** "Oh come now Logan, it was a compliment towards your old friend, though thankfully Magda is not here to cause any internal conflict."**

** "Yeah what is it between you and this Summer chick?" Angel asked.**

** "She and I go way back pretty boy, even before I was an X-Man," Logan answered.**

** "So before settling down with Magda, is she another in a long list whose pants you infiltrated?"**

** "One more quip like that and I'm clipping your wings bub"!**

** "Wow Logan, I never pegged you as the sensitive friend type," Jean said.**

** "Yeah well, don't embarrass me Red, but she's one of the only **_**true**_** friends I ever had. And besides I was never her type. But more importantly, I'm here to make sure she gets back safe so she can see her baby again." **_**Summer what were you thinking accepting a dangerous mission like this so close after giving birth? **_**Wolverine asked himself.**

** "Not to worry Logan, we'll get her back, and it might be easier then we think. The intelligence S.P.E.A.R provided us tells us that this particular cell has gone rogue, apparently it's being led by a radical."**

** "Who's the psychopath we're dealing with Professor?" Cyclops asked.**

** "Unfortunately that's the Intel we **_**don't **_**have Cyclops, but regardless, they are held up in a small abandoned village. The cell consists of around twenty soldiers, so wherever they are holding Mrs. Rose then it would be in one building. Ah, we've arrived."**

** The Blackbird touches down several miles outside the village and the team rolls down the ramp to ATV's. "Angel, scout ahead and see if you can find the building where they are held up," Cyclops ordered. "Once you do that, hold your position and wait for back-up. Jean, establish the telepathic link now."**

** Jean holds her hands to her head and sends telepathic signals to her teammates. **_**Alright it's up, can everyone hear me? **_**She asks in her mind**

** Angel: **_**Roger**_

** Cyclops: **_**Affirmative**_

__**Beast: **_**Indubitably**_

__**Wolverine: **_**Oh God you're all boy scouts! Yeah I can hear you all just fine.**_

_**Excellent, you have your mission X-Men, please bring back Summer Rose safely**_** Xavier added.**

** With that, Angel flies off and the others pair up on the two ATV's. No surprise, Jean rode with Scott while Logan had to deal with the giant ball of fur clinging to his chest. **_**It will be nice to see Summer again; it's been awhile**_** Logan thought.**

_**I heard that Logan**_** Jean thought on the link.**

_**We **_**all**_** heard that **_**Beast added.**

_**I hate you guys**_** Wolverine thought.**

_**Present Day**_

** "Hey Jimmy," Jimmy looks up from the file and sees Black Box standing in his doorway. "The pizza Iceman ordered came, you want some?"**

** "I'll be done in a sec Garabed thanks," Jimmy said as he watched the younger mutant leave. Hey puts the file in his desk drawer, locks it, and heads downstairs.**

**Next Time: Old Emotions**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11: OLD EMOTIONS**

_**Xavier Institute, 7:34 pm**_

** Jimmy walks into the dining room and sees all the students chowing down on the delivered pizza. Cloak and Dagger were obviously sitting next to each other, laughing about the time they caught Bobby and Lana making out back at the church. Black Box was sitting next to Hisako and Paige, the only other students near his age group. Garabed was helping the young ladies find the perfect codename based on their powers. Sam was teasing her sister for her new codename Husk. Iceman and Dr. MacTaggert were having a long talk about ordering too much pizza.**

** "You little Icebox, you can't just abuse our government funding on junk food"! She yelled.**

** "Look at it this way; at least we have leftovers for lunch tomorrow"! Iceman fired back. Both Moira and Lana rolled their eyes at Bobby's stupidity. The only ones not here were Pete, Kurt, Pietro and Forge. Jimmy believed that Forge was in his lab working on something and just lost track of time. Pietro must have been in the garden near the gravestones again. It's the only place he goes to these days since the mission in the city. Kitty gets up from her chair and drapes her arm around his and motions for him to sit.**

** "Come on, you must be starving after that Danger Room session," she argued.**

** "Yeah I guess I could use a slice," he agreed taking a plate and a slice of pepperoni. "By the way, where are Kurt and Pete? And for that matter where are Beast and Storm?"**

** "Kurt and Pete are having some heart to heart chat on the back deck, and as for Beast and Storm, they went into the city for some 'prior engagement'."**

** "Like a date?"**

** "How should I know? All I know us they'll be back sometime before 9 and that Dr. MacTaggert is in charge."**

** After about five slices, Jimmy heads back upstairs to resume reading into the past.**

_**Luther Memorial Hall, 7:40 pm**_

** Beast and Storm were standing in the middle of the ballroom waiting for the people who invited them. Beast heard two sets of footsteps and the headmaster of Beacon Academy strolled in with his lovely assistant behind him.**

** "Good evening Professor McCoy, I hope you can forgive Ms. Glynda and I for being tardy, traffic was a nightmare," Professor Ozpin said.**

** "It's quite alright," Beast replies, "And you can dispense with the formalities, you can call me Henry or Hank."**

** "Fair enough, the reason why I summoned you two here is because of the growing mutant situation the world has found itself in."**

** "'Mutant situation', what are you trying to imply?" Storm asked.**

** "I mean no disrespect Ororo, but there are mutants out there causing quite a bit of trouble, and I fear the powers at be will want the Hunters to deal with it."**

** "Most of those mutants are just frightened children who lack the know how to control their powers"! Beast explains. "The government can't just hunt them down indiscriminately. If the actions of the X-Men last week and my wife's speech, then the Xavier Institute can teach these young mutants to control their powers so the public will have nothing to fear."**

** "Well that's all well and good for young mutants, but I have students of my own who may be endangered by older ones. Ms. Glynda?"**

** Glynda Goodwitch holds out her tablet and shows the teachers from the Institute surveillance footage from the Forest of Forever Fall. "This was taken before young James and our Huntress touched down for that S.P.E.A.R operation." The footage showed a large man dragging a smaller man from the cave and throwing him into the forest. "The skinnier individual was identified as Bruce Banner, and the larger man threw him into the forest where several Ursa Majors were waiting." She then presses on the tablet to enhance the footage on the larger man's face. "I think we all know who this is."**

** Storm and Beast nod as their hearts sank and faces grew pale. "Sabertooth," Beast uttered.**

** "So you can understand my concern with this degenerate animal stalking in the grounds so closed to my school," Ozpin outlined. "And what if he's just the first? How many more of the Weapon X operatives wish to do harm to my students?"**

** "Professor we can assure you that where Victor is concerned, as well as any threat to the relations between the three races, please know that the X-Men will be there to deal with them," Storm declares.**

** "That's quite reassuring, but let's discusses this in further detail elsewhere. I know this great coffee shop nearby if you're interested, my treat." The four educators leave the ballroom and walk while discussing the future for their schools.**

_**Hell's Kitchen, 8:03 pm**_

** Victor Creed was walking down the street to his place of business when he was surrounded by five giggling Hyena Faunus. "Well, well look what we have here fellas, our next victim," the leader said. The others laugh, but Creed just stood planted to his spot. "We're Hyena 420 and this is our turf. If you want to be on your merry way, then you got to pay." The smartass holds out his left hand and points a gun with his right.**

** But what freaked the Faunus out was that the guy smiled, revealing long canines. "Certainly, is blood an acceptable form of compensation?" Creed asked.**

** "What kind of…" but he didn't finish as Sabertooth popped his claw like fingernails and stabbed the leader in the heart. Victor retracts his claw and the Faunus drops dead. The other four around them fired their weapons and pumped Creed full of bullets. He drops and they just stand over him.**

** "Freaking psycho had a death wish"! One of them yelled.**

** "Hey let's check to see how much he had on him," another says as he reaches down and starts digging into his pockets. He immediately stops as he could have sworn he felt the stiff breathing. "Is it just me or…" another interruption as Creed's left hand shoots up and rips the guy's throat out.**

** "Oh, this is going to be fun," Sabertooth said and roared like an animal at his prey.**

_**West Menagerie, 15 years ago**_

** The ATVs come to a halt just outside the small village and the X-Men step off and take cover behind a hill of sand. **_**Angel report, where are the Ten Rings held up?**_** Cyclops thought on the link.**

_**There's a big building in the heart of the village Scott**_** Angel reports. **_**It's only two floors up and two soldiers standing guard on the roof, permission to engage?**_

_**Hold that thought Warren**_** he turns to Jean and asks, "Can you read their minds and see if the Rings left us any surprises in the village?"**

** Jean closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts inside the village and the minds of the visible guards. "The village is clear, no booby traps," Jean says.**

** "Did you find anything about Summer while you were poking around in their thoughts?" Wolverine asked.**

** "Yeah, she's being held in the basement. And there's something else you need to know Logan; Sabertooth is leading them."**

** "WHAT?"!**

** "Logan, keep your voice down"! Scott said in a hushed tone.**

** "I swear to God if he touched her…"**

** "We'll worry about that later." **_**Angel you are cleared to take care of the guards, quietly.**_

_**Consider it done**_** the winged mutant said. The X-Men proceed into the village carefully, Wolverine more so eager to get to Summer. They approach the door to the building, and since they were not spotted, Angel must have completed his task.**

_**Nicely done Angel, remain on stand-by to evac the objective**_**. "We'll breach the door on three got it?" Wolverine pops his claws and nods. Cyclops holds up his hand and counts up to three. "One…two…three"! Wolverine busts open the door and he stands there ready to spring into action with Scott next to him with his hand at his visor's side. When they saw the twenty odd terrorist with assault rifles raise a couple of feet in front of them they immediately backed out and took cover behind the wall.**

** "I'll go in and charge them; you take down the ones who get distracted"! Wolverine orders Cyclops as he charges straight into the gun fire. Several bullets strike him but that does not slow down his momentum a bit as he collides with three terrorists and knocks them down. Several of them stop firing because they cannot believe that some nutcase just charged them and is still alive to fight. These morons were picked off by Cyclops's concussive blasts.**

** "Jean, Beast, move up"! The lack of enemy fire gives the remaining X-Men to enter the building and take cover behind walls and boxes as they move to back up Wolverine. By the time Beast and Jean make it far enough in there were only seven of them left still firing at Wolverine, who was busy stabbing two of their friends. Jean uses her telekinesis to strip the enemy of their firearms and Beast rushes over to take them out. He kicked, punched and straight up tackled the wind out of them. Cyclops moves in and begins barking orders. "Beast, secure our exit, Jean and Wolverine, let's head to the basement." Beast moves back to the entrance as Jean leads the others to the basement door. Logan kicks it in and stampedes down the stairs.**

** Wolverine sniffs the air and catches two scents, both very familiar. As Scott and Jean make it to the bottom, Wolverine holds out his arms and motions his head forward. Right in front of the X-Men was a makeshift cell with the door opened. The pale moon light from the only window shone on a woman with a white hood whose arms were chained up to the wall. Leaning against the wall next to her was a large man with short blonde hair and mutton chops wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and desert camouflage pants. He was grinning, showing off his canines.**

** "'Bout time you should up runt," he said, "I was just about to get bored."**

** Logan growled and popped his claws as he said, "Sabertooth."**

**Next Time: Brotherly Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12: BROTHERLY LOVE**

_**West Menagerie, 15 years ago**_

** Wolverine was beyond pissed. Bad enough that his old friend was captured by terrorists, but now God knows what kind of torture Summer went through if it was Sabertooth over seeing it. Hell, Victor was probably going to brag to Logan about it anyway. Wolverine was about to charge when Victor raised his clawed hand to Summer's head.**

** "Uh-uh runt, let's not jump the gun just yet," he said. "I think we should just chill out and catch up. Aren't you going to ask what I've been up to since Weapon X?"**

** "I don't give a s**t Victor"! Wolverine yelled. "So stop hiding and face me"!**

_**Beast, Angel, be advised, Sabertooth is in the building**_** Cyclops thought.**

_**Oh great, now he and Logan are going to tear each other to pieces aren't they?**_** Beast asked.**

_**I can't believe I'm going to miss that!**_** Angel added.**

_**Warren, stay on mission and prepare to receive us **_**Scott commanded. "What **_**are**_** you doing in this oversized litter box Creed? Leading a rag tag group of extremists on your own doesn't suit you."**

** "Glad you asked Shades," Victor began, "Truth be told I was bored out of my skull since you goody goodies took down Weapon X, so I did a little traveling and ended up in Satan's vacation spot."**

** "You should have kept going, the devil probably has a pitch fork with your name on it bub," Wolverine hissed.**

** "Funny Jimmy, but I ended up in this here village and found myself against fifty insurgents and one fat ass who claimed to be in charge." The X-Men were surprised to hear the original number in the cell, and it did not take them long to figure out where this story was going. "So I gutted the fat ass and all who were loyal to his wide load. Those who remained did whatever I told them. It was all fun and games for a while until I intercepted a call from another cell informing us to capture a Huntress from Vale who came here voluntarily to help the pathetic locals. When I heard it was one of my little brother's old gals, specifically the one who friend zoned him; I knew I was going to have a **_**lot**_** of fun." He chuckles and that raises Logan's blood pressure. "I got to hand it to ya Jimmy, she gave my healing factor a work out, I made sure to return the favor as I raked my claws across her nice little form, watched her Aura heal her, and then do it again"! He laughed this time and Wolverine was just about to lose it. "And now I understand she has kids, even a little girl she just gave birth to. Maybe once I kill all of you, I pay the widower and motherless children a visit and take my time with them. You know, do 'em in just like mommy." And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.**

** Wolverine and Sabertooth charged each other at the same time screaming, and they connected, blood and flesh went flying. As the two feral mutants were tearing each other apart, Cyclops and Jean run over to the Huntress. Scott fires two beams and unchains the captive, Jean catches her. They carry her to the stairs and climb her to safety.**

** On the ground, Wolverine had Sabertooth pinned and was just digging his claws into his chest, spilling dangerous amounts of blood. "That's it Jimmy, get angry"! Victor yelled. "Maybe this time you won't wuss out! Maybe this time you'll actually kill me"!**

** "DON'T TEMPT ME BUB"! Wolverine yelled in his face as he socked him in the jaw, knocking him out.**

** Outside, Cyclops and Jean brought Summer over to Angel and he takes her in his arms and flies off to the Blackbird. Scott ordered a pick up once he got there. The two turn back to the building to see Beast come out, followed by Logan with Sabertooth over his shoulders.**

** "Logan might I ask…" Beast began.**

** "Can it furball," was all he responded with. After about two minutes, the Blackbird touches down in the center of the village and Charles Xavier is brought down by special handicapped elevator. Logan brings Victor over to the telepath and sets him down. "Professor…"**

** "No need to explain Logan, I understand." Charles focuses his mind on Sabertooth's and gets to work.**

** "You were still connected to our link weren't you Professor?" Beast asked.**

** "Correct Hank, I imagine you all felt a small tickle in the back of your minds, but played it off as one of the others. I stayed connected for this very reason; if the enemy learned anything about Mrs. Rose, personally or professionally. Fortunately, Sabertooth was the only one who knew anything, and dear God, be grateful you are not witnessing the memories I am erasing from Mr. Creed's mind as we speak. And, voila, it is done. When Sabertooth awakes, he will believe that his men were killed by the military and he abandoned them for being weak. The right thing to do would be to bring him along and hand him over to S.P.E.A.R." Xavier and Wolverine exchange a quick glance. "But after what I just saw, let's not make things **_**too**_** easy for him." The Professor and the X-Men board the Blackbird, leaving Sabertooth alone in the deserted village, and take off in the direction of home.**

** Enroute to the Vale Kingdom, Summer woke up with Wolverine sitting next to him. "Logan, where are we?"**

** "That don't matter now Flower Girl, all you need to know is that you're going home," he responds.**

** She begins to close her eyes, final thoughts popping into her head before drifting; **_**Home...Ruby.**_

_**Xavier Institute, 8:46 pm**_

** Jimmy sets down the last piece of paper and reflects on what he just read. **_**So dad had a friend named Summer Rose why does that name sound familiar?**_** He flips back over to the Huntress's file and skims through it until it all clicked together. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."**

_**Hell's Kitchen, 9:12 pm**_

** Victor Creed walks up to the entrance of **_**The Bunny Trail**_**, the club he owned. He reeked of blood and death but he didn't cared. All he wanted to do was go inside his place with the NO HUMANS sign on it and get a drink. **_**The Bunny Trail**_** is a simple bar where Faunus and now mutants can come and be themselves while drinking their problems away. It gets its name from the fact that all of the waitresses were cute rabbit Faunus. And it is no secret that Sabertooth has "been" with every single one.**

** Victor walks through the entrance, gaining a few giggles from his staff, and makes a beeline for the bar. The patrons pay the owner no mind, not wanting to risk tangling with him. "Get me a tall and frosty one, I had a long day," he said with sharpness in his voice.**

** "Y-yes Mr. Creed," the bartender said with fear and a little thrill. She pours the drink in a tall mug and slides it to her boss. He takes it and chugs half the glass in one gulp.**

** "Excuse me Mr. Creed; may I have a moment of your time?" Victor turns to see a man in a black coat wearing a hat to shield his eyes. Victor smells that this guy has no hostile intentions, but he didn't want to deal with this crap all night.**

** "Make it quick shady," he responds.**

** "I'll cut to the chase; the man I represent is putting together a team of certain individuals with special 'skills'."**

** "Sorry, I've already signed on with another group."**

** "Yes, the Brotherhood of Mutant/Faunus Relations. I'm sure Magneto is happy to have such a well-trained warrior like you in his organization." Sabertooth turns and glares at the mystery man. He knows something he shouldn't.**

** "Who did you say you were?"**

** "I didn't, I'm just a Gentleman looking for some capable employees. Besides, I didn't come here to recruit you. This is merely a business transaction that correlates with an operation your Brotherhood will be conducting soon."**

** "And what 'operation' would you be referring to?"**

** "The assailing of the Triskellion to free your mutant comrades, am I correct?" Victor looks at the bartender to get lost and she goes into the backroom.**

** "Okay I'm listening."**

** The Gentleman pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to the mutant. "There are two individuals that my employer needs for his team. We know that you will be a part of the operation and you can just as easily set them free."**

** "And what's in it for me?"**

** "If you check your finances, you will find ten million liens in your account. There is another ten million in it for you if you choose to release our requested personnel." Victor pulls out his phone and checks his accounts via an app. Sure enough he found himself ten million liens richer. "I assume this is to your liking? Perhaps now you would prefer more 'pleasurable' company?"**

** The two men look down at the end of the bar to see three waitresses on their break talking and giggling when Sabertooth glanced their way.**

** "Nah, they're 'pleasurable' enough, especially in groups," Victor laughs and puts his phone away. "You got yourself a deal."**

** "Splendid, you'll be hearing from me again once the operation is a success. Enjoy your evening Mr. Creed." The man gets up and leaves the bar. Victor chugs the rest of his beer and walks over to his employees. "Seeing as how you ladies have nothing else better to do, how's about you earn your overtime?" They nod, get up, and follow their boss upstairs.**

_**Xavier Institute, 9:30 pm**_

** The warm wind of the summer's eve flows through Pietro's silver hair as he sat in front of his sister's grave. "Come on Wanda," he says to himself, "I know I wasn't crazy when I saw you that day. Okay, at first I thought you were a figment of my imagination or my consciousness playing tricks on me, but if you were in my head, then why were you the same age as me now? Wouldn't my mind have conjured you as you were when you died? When you were thirteen? Then why did I see you as an eighteen year old? Could it be that you…that somehow you're…? Just give me a sign. Please, anything, just give me a sign"! Pietro closes his eyes and tears start to build. "Am I going crazy?"**

** Suddenly, he heard the sound of tapping as he saw some of Storm's gardening equipment floating in midair. The metal gates to the garden were also shaking slightly. Finally, Pietro felt the presence of someone behind him and turns around.**

** "It can't be…how's this possible?" he said.**

** "This is a new, bizarre world we are living in Pietro," The caped helmeted figure said to him hovering in midair while holding out his hand. "Take my hand son and come with me. Let us go collect sister, my Scarlet Witch."**

**Author's Note: Goodbye to another filler arc. You know the pattern by now, so I won't bother saying it.**

**Next Time: The Underground **


End file.
